


The Oath

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Good Slytherins, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, More Tags Added With Each Chapter, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There is a LOT of legitimate story that doesn't have to do with HP directly, Trigger Warning (TW) at the beginning of Chapters that need them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy isn't who we expect her to be. Dive back into the world of Harry Potter from the perspective of Persephonie Apollo Knight. A young witch whose family is known for protecting both the magical and muggle world from Dark Magic.What happens when the wife of rumored Voldemort Sympathizer, Lucius Malfoy, owls our young Knight requesting her help?Ahead is a story of grief, love, friendship, and heartache as two witches learn what it means to take The Oath.





	1. To Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to @swansklaroline for giving me a bunch of confidence to actually post it. You're awesome.)
> 
> IMPORTANT Disclaimer: This truly is a personal story that I wrote as a coping mechanism, so it will get into darker themes here and there, but there's balance. As much hurt as there is in this story, there is comfort right behind it. Also, because I was writing it closer to as if it was a real book, and not simply a fanfiction, there's a lot of background and story information for the OC in this first chapter, but bare with me. It'll get more into the hurt/comfort, romance, action soon. Promise.
> 
> With that! I hope you all enjoy it, and stay for the ride.

I walked with calculating strides to the front door of a large manor. I could barely see through the wind and snow; strutting across its large expanse as I huddled deeper into my thick cloak in an attempt to shield my skin from the cold.

“Damn Scotland and its weather,” I muttered to myself with annoyance; the wards that kept me from apparating mocking me with their energy. I huffed, watching my breath turn to steam as I thought about how I even got into this situation.

The moment the large messenger tapped my dorm’s window, I was confused. It didn’t seem to be my mother’s owl. It was neither my brother’s nor my father’s. I looked around the dorm and realized I was the last one to leave for winter break. It had to be bringing something to me, then. Biting my lip at the sight of mysterious bird, I hurried to the window and allowed him in. I was momentarily taken back by how enormous the creature was. It looked to be an Angel Barn Owl--a rather large version of the normal Barn Owl topping off at about 2 and a half feet rather than a little less than 12 inches. As he stepped inside, he perched himself on the edge of the window sill, his head cocking to the side as he stared at me with unblinking black eyes. My initial reaction was to pet him, but his size and unmoving nature was a little daunting. After a little less than 10 seconds of staring at each other, I win the contest when he blinks and steps forward with a little ruffle of his feathers. Smiling at the friendly gesture, I decided that he wasn’t hostile.

“Pretty bird,” I whispered, petting the owl’s smooth head. He rolled into the gesture before sticking his foot towards me, a parchment stuck to it along with a little sack. I pursed my lips and grabbed the items. The expensive looking bird cocked his head in a way only an owl could, cooed at me and he was gone. Watching my mother deal with unexpected owls told me to read the letter before opening the sack. I looked at my name that had been written in beautiful, loopy writing, with close letters.

It was definitely to me then. Peering out of the window to see the very tiny speck that was the owl, nearly invisible against the snow white sky, I wondered who owned something so expensive, and why they would be owling _me_. Rolling open the letter, I had to force my gaze from jumping to a name I knew would be scrawled on the bottom.

****

_Ms. Knight,_

_I apologize for sending this letter without much notice. I understand your winter holiday has only just begun, but I request to see you for a rather urgent matter._ ****

_Inside the pouch given to you by my owl is a portkey. It will take you to the outside of my manor. From there, I must warn you, there are wards to keep you from apparating, so you will need to walk to our front door._

_Do not return this owl. If you cannot make it, I understand and will send you another owl requesting, perhaps, a more suitable time._

_Do come alone._

_Hopefully, you do not disappointment me._

_Regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

****

It was reckless of me to just simply believe everything that was in the letter, especially as the daughter of Phoenix Knight--admiral of a magical army. However, the longer I stared at the letter that held Mrs. Malfoy’s request, the more curious I had become.

****

****

****

My heart thudded in my chest at the mere thought of encountering the blonde haired, Slytherin family because of one simple known fact:

The Malfoys and the Knights do not mix.

Our house has never got along with the more militant families of the wizarding community. Knights wanted to protect everyone. We weren’t interested in blood politics. We didn’t care if you were pureblood, half blood, muggle born, or if you were just simply a muggle. We’d protect you from the Dark Arts if you needed it.

Houses such as the Malfoys and the Riddles despised us. From the very beginning they believed that we were wasting our “powerful, pure blooded magic on those who weren’t worthy”.

Draco and I fought and argued daily, but we didn’t hate each other; it was just a routine for us. After a couple of disputes and conversations and the fact that we played on the same Quidditch team, we actually began to respect each other. Now when we pass each other with our respective group of friends he refrains from saying things like “Blood Traitor” and I don’t hex him. We do, however, sneer and send mean glares at each other for appearances sake. Without others around us, we acknowledge each other respectfully and continue walking.

It was almost a disgrace to your ancestors if you were civil to each other, though. It’s ingrained into our magical energy to not like each other. Not really, but I wouldn’t be surprised.

Keeping that in mind, I wondered why on earth Mrs. Malfoy wished to speak to me--alone. Maybe she found out about my early hexes I had put on Draco. Maybe she found out that we didn’t actually hate each other like our parents’ generation hated each other, and wished to give me a piece of her mind. That wouldn’t call for an “urgent” meeting, though. Certainly, nothing I did would require me to travel to her home.

Maybe she planned on killing me.

My steps slowed their ascendance up the long walkway while I pondered that thought. The wind blowing my dark curls, obscuring my view; I didn't move to fix them.

“No…” I tried to convince myself. “She wouldn’t kill a Knight. No matter what House she belongs to, no matter how powerful she thinks she is--follower of the Dark Lord or not...you wouldn’t risk actually hurting a Knight…”

There was no evidence of the Malfoys helping He Who Shall Not be Named now, but I wouldn’t completely dismiss the idea. There was something about the Malfoys and that horrible, dark wizard, but it was nothing my mind could conjure up.

After standing still for more than a couple minutes, I hopped onto the next train of thought and continued walking. I thought about all the times I had met Draco’s parents. Lucius was a...Pure blood, Slytherin man, and it truly did show. He looked down on everyone like they absolutely disgusted him and it irked me to no end. His presence was unsettling and I tried to stay away from him as often as I could; which wasn’t hard considering it was obvious that the man didn’t care what his son did at school. That was one thing Draco and I bonded over.

Lucius didn’t attend Quidditch matches because he thought they were a waste of his time, my mother didn’t attend my matches because she was off commanding a magical army. Either way, the parents we wanted recognition from weren’t there to give it to us.

Narcissa was always there, though. Always present, and doting on Draco. That was the source of one of our many arguments before.

In our sixth year, after a Quidditch match where Cho snatched the Golden Snitch, Draco was devastated. It was the one time his father had showed up, and we had lost. Draco didn’t even see Lucius after the game because his father left early due to his disappointment.

I watched across the way as Narcissa attempted to calm her son; showering him with compliments, telling him it would be alright, that we had the next game. That we had next year, in fact. Her face and her overall presence screamed indifference, but I heard her words, I felt her energy.

“Draco, you mustn’t be too hard on yourself, but you shan’t allow yourself be lenient either. You’ll have to train even harder-”

“Oh, please, Mother, would you stop pestering me with your advice!” The blonde boy had yelled in his tantrum. “You are _not father!”_

My mouth dropped and I stepped over to Draco before his mother could respond. I’m not sure what came over me. It was none of my business and I had no right to intervene--I knew that much.

But there was something in me--something gnawing away at my nearly Ravenclaw logic since the start of the game. It seemed to be the same for Draco; however, the only difference was that I wasn’t disrespecting by mother.

“Draco, don’t you dare speak to your mother so disrespectfully!” I demanded, grabbing his arm and spinning him around so that I could meet his equally angered grey eyes. He jerked his arm back away from me and pushed his blonde bangs out of his face, snarling.

“Don’t tell me how to speak to my mother, you ruddy blood traitor!”

I clenched my jaw at his insult. It’s been years since he’s addressed me with such malice and with that insult specifically. I moved closer to him ready to retort, forgetting that his mother was right next to us--until she stepped in. Her voice was cold and calculating, and directed towards me.

“Excuse me, Ms. Knight, but this is something between my son and me-”

“Blimey, Mother! Would you let me handle something for once!?” Draco yelled causing me to step back at his explosion; his anger directed to his mother once again. She blinked quickly, very obviously surprised by her son’s outburst.

“Draco!” Narcissa hissed incredulously as they began a staring contest.

I had met Mrs. Malfoy on multiple occasions. She didn't seem extremely fond of me, but she wasn’t hateful like her husband. She was civil; which said a lot when you knew she could make the most elite of the wizarding community shake and cry with a single look. So, the fact she didn’t slap Draco senseless immediately, shook me. With wide eyes, I waited for one of them to speak before slowly backing away.

“Bloody Hell, woman! You’re always up my arse about something! Can’t you just flippin’ butt out for once?”

I stepped in again, not at all able to ignore that, and I grabbed Draco’s arm harder; not letting him go when he tried to pull away.

“Let go of me!” Draco bellowed and I wondered how I missed the baritone his voice had picked up over the years.

“You listen to me, Draco Malfoy,” I began, my voice rumbling with the anger of losing a perfect match and having to be around Draco’s aggressive energy. “You can speak like that to your friends. You can speak disrespectfully to your owl, or your bloody house elves!” I pulled him closer, until I could smell the fear inking his aura. “You can speak to me like that, and I will and have stopped you with just words, but I will NOT hesitate to use magic to SEAL. YOUR. MOUTH. SHUT. It is a disgrace to our generation, our class, our house, and your mother for you to be speaking to her the way you are.” I seethed poking his chest hard enough to make him stumble back. “You don’t have to respect me, Draco, and I know you know that, but you WILL NOT disrespect your mother. Not in front of me.”

I paused for dramatic effect before pulling back and looking at the two Malfoys. A twin look of bewilderment on their face. I stepped back and took a deep breath before speaking again--first to Draco.

“I’ll see you in the common room,” I stated formally before turning to his mother and nodding her way. “Mrs. Malfoy.”

I disapparated before either could respond; leaving them with the invasive eyes of onlookers.

Only a couple days later was it found out that our team had been slipped Furorem Drought as a prank from a couple of second years. I didn't care and neither did Draco. That is, until his father didn't either. I didn't mean to listen in on the conversation but, I couldn't believe how scrutinizing Lucius was.

“Daftly consuming angering potions or not, you lost, Draco. I can’t believe I wasted my time to watch that pathetic display,” the Malfoy Patriarch insulted before disapparating. I caught Draco's grey eyes that didn't seem to hold the power of anger anymore, and nodded to him solemnly; a silent agreement that we wouldn't speak of anything that happened the past week.

Yet, another reason that allowed us an understanding of the other.

****

****

****

Realizing I was at the front door I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock before pausing momentarily to ask myself if I knew for sure I wasn’t going to be killed.

Narcissa didn't put off a homicidal vibe, unlike her husband.

A comforting thought...right?

I swallowed hard before I grabbed onto the knocker hanging from a snake’s mouth, raised it, only hesitating for another second, before a thick hollow CLINK hit my ears.

“Okay...okay okay okay. It’s fine. It’s all good. I’m--”

The large doors were pulled open and I instinctively looked down to meet their house elf. It was a small, fragile looking creature with tattered brown clothing. Their large eyes were cast downwards as they moved aside to let me in.

“Good evening, Madam Knight. The Mistress waits for you. Please, come in,” the small elf squeaked meekly. I nodded and stepped into the manor happy to be out of the cold. Looking around, I took in their large house, their expensive antiques, and the off putting feeling that wafted through the air. Tonguing my cheek, I looked down at the small elf knowing she had something to ask me.

“Would you like to take off your coat, Madam?"

I smiled and nodded before replying, “Yes, thank you very much…?” ****

The elf’s eyes widened when she realized what I was asking, but didn’t answer, so I elaborated.

“What do the Malfoys call you?”

“Nuchie, Madam,” she said softly as I began to shrug off my large cloak.

“Well, Nuchie, I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for taking my cloak.”

A smile found its way onto her face and she ducked her head humbly.

“You are most welcome. Doby will take you to Mistress Malfoy,” Nuchie told me and I nodded before watching another elf walk up to me, dressed very similarly to Nuchie. The only difference being that his skin was browner while hers was pale grey.

“This way, Madam,” he spoke, gesturing for me to follow him.

I followed Doby through large hallways, ignoring the whispers of the portraits lining them.

****

**_“What is she doing here?”_ **

****

**_“A Knight? What could Narcissa possibly want with her?”_ **

****

**_“A blood-traitor in the House of Malfoy? Disgusting.”_ **

****

**_“How could that Black woman bring in a Knight?”_ **

****

**_“To believe our beloved great-grandson should ever share a common room with a traitorous-”_ **

****

I turned my head away from the paintings and looked at Doby. His large ears drooping in non-verbal apology, but I simply smiled and shook my head, indicating it was nothing to apologize for. The words of my mother leaving my tongue in a flow I had been told all of my life.

“You should never feel the need to apologize for the way others feel or what they believe.”

Doby stopped and looked up at me with his doey eyes, and I continued.

“To think something--so based on prejudice--and to hurt people because of it, has nothing to do with you...or me. It is something deep within them that is truly broken.”

The tawny elf seemed to contemplate that as he reached up to tug on the hem of my robes. Pulling us so that we continued walking down that great hallway. My ears barely caught what the tiny creature said.

“Doby...likes that there is nothing wrong with him…”

My heart clenched for the house elf. It was not an odd occurrence when a house elf would be treated unkindly--abused even. The Malfoys were cruel. To each other. To those they believed to be beneath them. I couldn’t even imagine how they treated a creature that wasn’t even human.

 _Slavery_ of non-human beings was yet another thing pure-blood families and my own tended to clash in. Not only did we help muggles and muggle borns, we helped magical creatures enslaved by our fellow witches and wizards and that was just blasphemous.

We’ve tried to get the Ministry to see the cruelty in exploiting these creatures, but have yet to see any progress. All we can do is offer elves their freedom. It’s hard to find real work as an elf so most spend their new freedom working in the homes of Knights. They get paid, are given quality food and clothing. It’s not ideal, but it's better than the abuse most elves experience otherwise.

Because of this, I grew up having elves working in my home all the time. I was also taught, however, to be kind and respectful. These creatures were sentient and deserved to be treated so.

Doby and I walked a little more before stopping in what seemed like a formal meeting room. At the end of the long table sat the Lady of the House, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Her two toned hair pulled back into an immaculate bun, her attention focused on her tea cup. My anxiety from earlier returned and it took me a second to remember my manners when dealing with elite witches. Hell, when dealing with people's’ parents. I was about to speak, but Doby beat me to it.

“Madam Knight has arrived, Mistress.”

The woman did not respond to Doby when she finally looked towards us, her cold blue eyes focused on me.

“Would you like some tea, Miss Knight?”

Taking a mental check of my posture: shoulders back, chest out, stomach in, chin inclined just as my mother taught, I nodded.

“Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you,” I responded and the woman hummed before sending a dismissive gesture our way, her attention turned towards the far wall.

“Tell him what you’d like.”

I didn’t like the tone she was using, and already knew I didn’t like how she treated her elves, but I did as I was told.

“Earl Grey. A splash of cream and two sugars, please, Doby.”

The elf smiled and nodded at me before bowing out of the room. I turned back towards Mrs. Malfoy and she smiled at me politely, not sincerely.

“Please,” she made a sweeping motion to the seat in front of her. “Have a seat Miss Knight.”

I turned my attention away from the woman and towards the non-enchanted paintings that lined the wall. Walking slowly and deliberately across the room to the seat she gestured to. Out of every possible outcome that didn’t involve me being killed, I didn’t want to be caught trapped in the two deceptively calm oceans that were her eyes.

For one main reason: She was a skilled Legilimens and I’d prefer she didn’t read my mind. That, itself, branched into many different reasons. One specifically being, learning things she wasn’t supposed to know. That could very well be why I was brought here. People would pay a lot to learn about the things in my head as the daughter of Admiral Phoenix. The other reason was a little more personal.

I may have had the smallest of taboo crushes on her.

Narcissa Black Malfoy was an attractive woman. Her eyes a bright blue, colder than arctic ice and able to freeze and kill just as quickly. Pink and, sometimes, blood red lips always dipped in a shit-smelling frown or curved up into a bumptious snark of a smile. Yes, she was the mother of my best-frenemy and more than twenty years my senior--of course that did nothing to her beauty. Her ego and prejudice on the other hand...

On top of that, she was a married, stone cold, Black to Malfoy woman, and she was incredibly mean. I had every reason not to like her, but she intrigued me with her aloofness, talent, and confidence.

Ugh, but if she knew that, it’ll all be over. The embarrassment itself would kill me if she didn’t.

But, I couldn’t just _never_ make eye contact; however much I tried. I quickly thought back to what my mother did in situations like these. She would make her mind blank, perhaps think of something so utterly complicated and boring, her company wouldn’t want to look into her mind.

Mother didn’t have to worry about Legilimens, though. She was incredibly skilled at Occlumency. I took a deep breath and sat down across from the woman, our eyes locking again.

What better way to practice then with one of the best?

I’d just have to endure the embarrassment of failing.

In the silence of the room, I found myself observing Mrs. Malfoy just as she observed me. Though, I’m sure she wasn’t feeling the anxiety I was. Or maybe I was wrong. If this woman was anxious, there would be no way I’d know. She was an elite. A political, societal elite. Business as well, if I’m not mistaken. She never took up an actual occupation other than dutiful wife and loving mother, but I did hear from Draco that she handled finances and business agreements--that had to count for something. I tried to gauge her energy, but I could just barely make out a hazy blue.

 _A sustained amount of anxiety that probably stems from depression_ … I thought.

I looked once again at the cold and empty house. Yes, empty, despite it being so expensively decorated. Her son stayed at Hogwarts for winter break, and her husband...well, I could only really guess where he was.

A small clink from Nuchie bringing me my tea eased my nerves and I smiled at her.

“Oh,” I sounded for naught, wanting to fill the uncomfortable atmosphere with some type of noise. “Thank you, Nuchie. Very much.”

The tiny elf dropped her eyes to the floor, before speaking.

“Nuchie hopes...that Madam’s tea is to her liking.”

I grabbed the cup from the table and breathed in the aroma--It smelled just right.

“Thank you. I’m sure it’s perfect.”

Her small smile widened and she ducked her head before dismissing herself. No doubt the little house elf had only encountered the most...non-pareil of the wizarding world, and they tended to treat elves with little to no hospitality. I was a Knight and thus, an Elite as well. I wanted her to know that the entire world wasn’t cruel.

“You already know the names of our elves, I see?"

Narcissa’s polite voice was laced with an unidentifiable tone and I found myself shifting awkwardly in my large chair.

“Yes,” I confirmed as I sat up straighter. “I...prefer to know who I’m thanking.”

Narcissa seemed rather unimpressed by that statement and answered me with a single hum. In return, I took a sip of my tea, my eyes never leaving the older witch’s. I realized by now that I couldn't show any type of weakness to this woman because she’d exploit it immediately; continuously pulling at the threads until she unraveled me completely.

My kindness was not a weakness, and I made sure she knew that for I was not ashamed at my compassion.

“You seem to help everyone you encounter,” Narcissa ventured urbanely.

“Yes. As a member of the House of Knight, it’d be shameful if I didn't.”

I wasn’t ashamed of my house either.

The older woman leaned forward at that, something sparkling in her icy eyes.

“I see. So, you do it out of obligation? You feel like it’s a burden set upon you by your ancestors.”

Whether that was a question or statement, was anyone’s guess, and Narcissa’s smile showed that she believed she had gained the upper hand, but I wouldn’t be bullied so easily.

“I can’t say that I do, Mrs. Malfoy,” came my steady response and the tilt of my head that was so very like my mother’s. It was odd how everything this woman said or did, made me feel attacked, offended, and defensive in one shocking blow, but I continued.  “When someone needs help, and it is in my power to offer it, I will. I _want_ to.”

The vow that I would take in my future was not a point of embarrassment either. It was a pride that I would soon be able to bare. The blonde woman seemed as if she was about to respond but held her tongue as she finally sat back; looking like the perfect picture of wizarding royalty in robes that were two times as expensive as my own--and the ones I were wearing were the most expensive I had in my trunk.

I could wear more expensive clothing because the Knight wealth was not novice, but we were taught to be humble. To, yes, treat ourselves to finer things, but only when we know we earned it. The cloaks I was wearing currently, I had bought for myself the first time I apparated with a low pop rather than a POW; 200 Galleons, but I knew a family like the Malfoys still thought it cheap.

Blue eyes scanned the exposed skin of my body. Most likely, the Malfoy matriarch was looking for the easily distinguishable tattoo that would mark me had I taken the Vow already. Those same blue eyes flickered up to meet my dark brown, an all too impassive smile on her face.

“Well, I’m sure Admiral Phoenix is proud of your gallance.”

“Yes. I suppose-”

“Yet, you haven’t taken the _Vow_ of Gallency,” she interrupted her voice sickly sweet as she continued. “I must say I do wonder why not?” Her forehead creasing, “Surely, a Knight at your skill level could have earlier than this. _Surely.”_

Her voice was mocking, condescending, even but I still could not reply, for she had not finished.

“Didn’t your mother take her Vow at fourteen?"

Her brows quirked up at the end of her sentence and I replied with a smile. One that was too quick, too perfect. One that she saw straight through. Narcissa found my weak point--if she was looking for it.

My mother.

“Yes, yes she did. And to answer your previous question Mrs. Malfoy,” I paused, sending her the same smile she gave me--the one that made this meeting feel political almost. With a small twirl of my finger I refilled her tea and warmed up mine. Watching with mirth as her blue eyes widened.

“My family teaches _wandless_ magic to their children while Hogwarts provides lessons _with_ wands. But, surely, you knew that already.” I paused, before leaning forward. “I take my Vow very seriously Mrs. Malfoy. I would like to know every possible way to protect my Innocent.” I stopped stirring the tea cups and could hear my mother’s words in my head.

 _“Do not show anyone you do not trust your abilities, nor give them information about you. Even then...use extreme caution.”_ ****

I leaned back and crossed my legs, finally feeling as though I had one-upped this witch in front of me; all while showing and telling her everything she could have guessed due to my last name. It was my time to smirk.

Narcissa eyed me with an unidentifiable expression before she seemed pleased with what she saw. As if I had passed her test, she leaned back and grabbed her newly freshened tea.

“I wish to thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing than wasting your holiday at an opposing family's house.”

More polite talk.

I knew she didn’t care that she was wasting my holiday. She wanted something from me. I just didn’t know what it was yet. My head had already began to ache, a dull pressure behind my eyelids at the realization that we had went through that horrible tense, and passive-aggressive conversation as an _icebreaker._ It had already taken a lot out of me and there was still something important Draco’s mom wanted to talk to me about. I wanted to hurry and get to that.

“It’s true our families oppose each other in the public eye, but if you sent me a letter by owl expressing how urgent this situation is, there is something more important you’d like to speak about. Correct?”

Narcissa raised a perfectly sculpted brow at me, seemingly amused at my assertive nature.

“Not one for idle chatter I see?”

“I was never a fan of equivocating, no. If I’m honest, I was fairly surprised when you’re owl arrived at my window. Even more so at how urgent your letter seemed. If it’s alright with you, Mrs. Malfoy…” I paused, letting my words linger in the air. I truly did want to know what she needed from me so I can hopefully provide it, then leave knowing that maybe the House of Knight and the House of Malfoy were able to work together. Even though, this meeting hadn’t been the fun picnic I had wished for, I didn’t hate this woman, or her son, or her family. If she thought something was so urgent, I, Persephonie Knight, had to go to her manor, I had to know what it was.

Narcissa’s eyes took me in slowly. Was she trying to gauge my energy? Trying to use Legilimens? Either way, I didn’t like being looked at like prey. Her voice only heightened that feeling as she spoke.

“Oh yes, of course.”

Narcissa dabbed at her mouth with her cloth and sat up straighter.

“I have a request for you,” she began, her eyes never leaving mine and for a brief second, I wondered how her brain worked, but she continued. “Your help.”

Okay. That was plain and simple. I could do that. Hell, I knew that Draco’s mom needed help. Why from me specifically, I had no idea, but all in all she was just a woman asking for help. Before I let myself cling to the innocent idea, the image of my mother commanding her army came to view. The reminder that Narcissa brought her up earlier reareing its head.

“I need your help as a member of the House of Knight.”

There it was. She needed my family’s magic. My magic, and in essence my Mother’s. The Sacred Oath came to mind, but surely a Malfoy wouldn’t need that much assistance. I pushed my tea away from me and spoke in a clear voice, channeling my mother as much as I could.

“I see. And what can I offer you as a member of my house, Mrs. Malfoy?”

That was a stupid question, really. Everyone knew that if you were asking a Knight’s magic, you needed protection. But a Malfoy wouldn’t need protection--Not the Monarch of the family, the wife of Lucius. Especially, not from me--someone who hasn’t even taken the Vow of Gallancy yet.

“I need your protection.”

And she proved me wrong.

My fingers clutched at the hem of my robes nervously. My thoughts were correct. Narcissa Malfoy was asking for my protection. Or maybe she wasn’t. There was a reason there’s a vow for these type of things-- It spells everything out plain and simple. This, however, was anything but that.

“Surely not mine…right?” My voice rose an anxious octave and I leaned forward a little. “You mean my mother’s?” She wanted me to ask my mother for help or something. I guess that made sense. Someone of her stature would feel ashamed asking for help. I was just the messenger.

“No,” came the woman’s voice. Stern and steady and I found myself even more confused than when I first received her letter.

“You want mine?” A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it and the mental image of my mother gently reminding me of my manners had me clearing my throat. “I apologize, Mrs. Malfoy, but I haven’t even taken my Vow yet. You know this, we spoke of this. My mom wanted me to wait until I graduated Hogwarts.”

“Yes, I know.”

 _How could she have possibly known that?_ ****

“Then you know it would be illegitimate in the eyes of my House--even with the Oath.”

“But not you,” Narcissa jumped in quickly, and I watched her mask slip enough to show me how desperate she really was. “You said yourself. If you have the power to help people, then you will. You said you would want to.” She responded, mirroring my words from earlier. And I found myself leaning back and away from her.

“If it was in my power,” I pointed out again.

 _And if you were an Innocent..._

The fact that Narcissa Malfoy was requesting _my_ protection, and what that meant had not fully set in yet. I grabbed my tea to fidget with as I waited for the woman’s response, but I got nothing. Resting my elbows on the table, I clasped my hands together and sat forward, telling her,

“Mrs. Malfoy, I would love to help if I could, but anyone you are afraid of, I’m not sure if I would be able to protect you against.”

It took all of my consciousness to not utter His name. Who else could it be?

Narcissa shook her head, bringing her hand up to cup her cheek as she thought.

“I know you’re powerful enough to help me,” she began. “But you’re afraid. You’re afraid that you cannot trust me.” She pulled her tea closer to her and looked up at me. “It’s not that you don’t believe you are capable magically or even that you haven’t taken the vow, it’s because-”

“You’re a Culpable,” I stated--manners be damned. If this woman was asking for my protection as a member of my house, she was no longer my superior. She had leveled to me, and in a way, I was _her_ superior--holding her hope, and safety in my hands.

Narcissa didn’t respond right away, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. Somehow, a sense of confidence rolled over me and I leaned closer to her. My eyes focused on hers, and my voice steady and clear.

“You do realize that as a Culpable I have no obligation to help you.”

“Yes,” she replied admitting everything in that single answer. I was taken back by that. She didn’t deny anything at all.

Was she truly asking for my help?

I leaned back and ran through our conversation before I looked back up into her eyes.

“That’s why it didn’t matter if I had taken the Vow or not. This wouldn’t have been legitimate to begin with.”

“Yes,” Narcissa nodded. “But as I said earlier, it would be legitimate to you. You would still honor the Oath--”

“Do you know how many members of my House have died because we’ve helped people like you?” My voice rose as my anger boiled at the thought. As a member of my house, when you take the Vow of Gallency you are now responsible for anyone and everyone who asks you for help as long as they are not a _Culpable_ \--someone who has used the Dark Arts, someone who is a follower of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, someone who is acquainted with a Dark Witch or Wizard. It is not forbidden to help a Culpable, but the degree of help that is given, is determined by the witch or wizard that is being asked and there can be circumstances put in place.

I remember the first time a Culpable went to my cousin, Luna, for help because another Dark Wizard they had wronged were set to kill them. She agreed only under the terms that once the threat was neutralized, they would willingly turn themselves is as a user of Dark Magic. My aunt would help you, but strip you of your magical ability. My mother would not help you at all.

“Yes, I know,” Narcissa responded calmly only furthering my anger.

“If you know so much about it then, you know I’d be risking my life for you.”

As a Knight who has taken the Vow of Gallency, once you take the Oath with the person who has asked for protection, you must protect them with your life. That was why Knights weren’t too keen to assist Culpables. Despite the fact that the dynamics of the relationship could be altered, dying for your Charge was always a present variable, and Culpables were usually the hardest and most dangerous to protect. Was it really worth it?

“Yes, I know that. That’s why I’m asking you to trust me right now. I understand that when working with...Culpables, it depends vastly on the circumstance at hand.”

“I see you’ve done your homework,” I commented. Narcissa sighed and stood up, making my fingers itch with protective magic.

“I’d like to show you something then,” she told me as I stood up as well, eyeing her anxiously. “The future of this relationship will need to be built on a firm foundation of trust. Therefore…”

I clenched my jaw and watched as she took out her wand, her intense blue eyes meeting mine.

“It’d be best if you knew what you were dealing with…” she casted her eyes towards the high ceiling of their manor, whispering. “ _Finite Incantatem.”_ ****

I watched the room begin to scintillate with magic as the glamour dripped away revealing the hidden energy. My body bristled and tensed, my hands beginning to shake at the anxiety and fear that constricted my chest. My eyes followed the trails of magic left behind in the manor. Dark magic wafting through the air, settling through my clothes and my skin--shaking me to the very core.

That’s what felt so off about the house. There was no real magical energy besides the wards and protection spell. There was a charm to hide the fact that this manor housed--

“Death Eaters…” I barely whispered out. The amount of thick, choking energy that the glamour no longer hid, was beginning to weigh me down and I felt like no matter how much air I pulled into my lungs. I wasn’t breathing.

Black wisps of magic streamed through the air-- muddied blues and greys. The feeling of anxiety and hatred and fear becoming too much. My eyes snapped to Narcissa whose face was casted in what looked like an amalgam of fear and embarrassment, even though she tried to keep her chin inclined. I took slow steps towards the hallway as I spoke.

“I- I can’t be here. I’m sorry--”

“No!”

Narcissa was at my side in mere seconds as she grabbed my arm--her nails digging through the skin there, her eyes wide and wild.

“You can’t!” She pleaded.

“Let go of me!” I demanded trying to wrench my arm away from her grasp. “Mrs. Malfoy, please! I can’t help you!”

I felt her energy melt into pure desperation and my chances of getting out unscathed were seemingly slim. In my own fear and anxiety I flicked my wrist, watching her slide back and into her chair roughly. She stood up quickly and my eyes widened as I tried to access the weak points of their wards.

 _There._

The very smallest hole in their magic. Completely invisible to most, but it was there. Within mere seconds, I had clumsily apparated into the garden. The feeling of pulling my body and soul through such a tiny hole making me nauseous.

“Shit,” I whispered, but at least I was out of that damned Death Eater house. I disapparated, and found myself only a little closer to the exit than I had been previously. Their wards were still too powerful, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to make it all the way out. Upon realizing that, I lifted up my robes and began to run. Tripping over snow and slipping on ice, until I ran straight into Narcissa Malfoy. My momentum sending me on the cold, wet ground and her stumbling into a nearby pillar.

We stared at each other, eyes wide and desperate, chests heaving. The blonde stepped forward and I reacted.

“ _Expelliarmus_!”

Her wand was casted into a mound of snow to the far left much to her surprise, and I lifted my hands--glowing blue--ready to defend or attack.

“Stay back!” I ordered breathlessly. “Minerva Mcgonagall knows I’m here!” I warned, my hands shaking, hoping that was enough to stop her from attacking now. Narcissa stepped forward and the crunch of snow startled me causing magic to shoot out from my hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty story heavy in the beginning without a huge amount of Narcissa/Ofc but I hope you enjoyed your first glimpse of our main character and Narcissa interacting. Let me know what you guys think! Comments truly make my day. 
> 
> If there's any questions or anyone wants to personally DM me, my tumblr account is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pmuses


	2. Taking the Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephonie is panicking, Narcissa is terrified, and the ancestors are a little pushy.

Just before I left Hogwarts, I ran into the Headmistress.

“Oh! Professor!” I called out, causing the Transfiguration witch to stop. She turned around, tipping her hat upwards to eye me through her specs.

“Yes, Miss Knight?”

“I received a rather unusual request that is seemingly from Mrs. Malfoy.” I began, and noticed I had gained McGonagall’s full attention. She turned around fully, black robes swishing behind her, eyebrow raised.

“Is that correct?”

“Yes.” I pulled out the deep green sack in my pocket. “She sent me an owl with a letter requesting I use the portkey in this pouch to be transported to Malfoy Manor.” I allowed that to set in before continuing. “I would be lying if I said that as a member of my house and the daughter of my mother, notes like these don’t alarm me.”

“I understand your apprehension.” The older witch nodded as she peered at me through her specs. “Perhaps taking a friend would ease your nerves?” She offered kindly.

“I thought about that, but she specifically said to come alone.”

“Hmm...That is rather unusual…”

“But!” I made sure to cut in before Professor Mcgonagall was able to think too far into it. “I just wanted someone with authority to know where I was going. You do know where Malfoy Manor is, I assume?”

“I do.” She confirmed with a small purse of her lips “Please, use caution, Miss Knight. Though fraudulent owling is rare…” Her warning lingered in the air as I took in what she was saying. “You are comfortable with this, I hope?”

“Yes. Albeit a little anxious. I couldn't imagine what Draco’s mom would need from me so urgently...but I’m fine. Like I said, I just wanted someone to know of my whereabouts.”

The witch regarded me for a few seconds, before seemingly coming to a conclusion. Dropping her head she nodded for me to walk with her.

“When are you to be there?”

I nodded and made a vague gesture in the air before speaking, “She requested I came as soon as possible.”

“I see,” Mcgonagall said in a low voice, her eyes squinting in what I could only guess was thought. “Well, just for safety reasons and to appease my own worry, would you be so accommodative as to send me an owl once you’ve finished speaking with Mrs. Malfoy?”

I nodded and smiled at that. She was truly worried about me and could probably feel that I was a little more than just anxious as well.

“Of course. Thank you, Professor.”

 

**_~Back at Malfoy Manor~_ **

 

“She knows I’m here! You can’t hurt me!”

Narcissa took a couple steps towards me, making me back up in response.

In my panic, I watched as invisible ropes tangled Mrs. Malfoy within itself and I watched her remain calm, her eyes watering as she stared at me. I began to feel inundated with apprehension as what was happening finally settled into my mind.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Please--”

“You’re house is crawling with Dark Magic!” I pointed out, my eyes frantically searching her face. “ _Your_ house! _Your_ home--Crawling with Death Eater energy. I can’t help you! I can’t protect you!”

“That’s not true,” Narcissa broke in swiftly, her voice soft and trembling. “You are powerful Persephonie. You have shown that today. Not even the Dark Lord himself can apparate within the wards of Malfoy Manor without our consent. Nor can he use wandless magic as precisely as you. I can only imagine how powerful you are with a wand.”

“So, he has been here? You’ve housed him?!”

“It was not me. Please, believe me.”

The invisible ropes that held the woman above the ground tightened in my anxiety.

So, it was true. The Malfoys were hospitable to He Who Shall Not Be Named.

I stared up at Draco’s mother, a darkness beginning to loom over me.

My next words came out in a barely audible breath. “As a Knight, I cannot look upon the face of evil and do nothing to stop it…”

“I am begging you,” she whispered.

Somehow, time seemed to slow, and I found myself being pulled in multiple directions. I could run for my own safety and abandon her or I could kill Narcissa, and be congratulated.

Or Kill her and be hunted down by Death Eaters.

I looked up into her watery eyes, her face enveloped in distress. Her stiff body held up with my magic against the whiteness of the sky. It would have been too bright under normal circumstances, but these were far from normal.

I could help her. I could help her and _die_. But I would be helping someone who truly needed my help...given that she wasn’t lying. That was what I really needed to figure out. Forcing down fear and distrust like it was a poison, I observed the woman in front of me.

She was begging me to help her. She showed me that Death Eaters frequented her house. She wanted me to understand her situation, what I was going against, to understand what I would be fighting if I chose to believe her. I watched her struggle uselessly against the bindings, but she eventually stopped. I continued to stare at her.

She showed me, a member of the House of Knight, something that I could take back to my mother and have her tried as a user of the Dark Arts.

That was a sign of her putting her trust in me. Or this was all a ruse.  A pure-blood, Slytherin, and Sympathizer of You Know Who, using their cunning to its hilt.

I watched her squirm under my scrutiny even more.

What was this woman thinking?

She was known for being amazing at Occlumency, so I had no luck there, but there is very little you can do to hide your energy once there are no _glamours_ surrounding you and you’re wandless. I threw an anti-glamour at her, and watched her dome of false energy falter.

She _was terrified_ . A fear that seemed to go beyond our current predicament. She had real fear in her heart and her soul--it consumed her aura entirely. That wasn’t something you could fake, but then again, anyone acting on behalf of _Him_ would no doubt be fearful. But, somehow, a deepness in my gut told me she was telling the truth.

Her energy trembled.

No wonder she was asking a Knight for protection. A Knight who hasn’t even taken her Vows yet, she was afraid and desperate, and she knew I was the only person who would protect her whether I had the ability to or not.

“The Oath. Let me take the Oath.” Narcissa’s voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I found myself staring at her as she writhed in her magical confines feet above the ground.

If we performed the Oath, I would be able to see into her mind, ask her any question and she would be forced under my ancestor’s magic to answer truthfully. Once we take the Oath, my magic is hers until she terminates the agreement, or if I do. Because she’s a Culpable, I wouldn’t even need a reason to terminate our Oath. But after our “Ice breaker” she knows that if we were to take the Oath, I would honor it.

If she was telling the truth, this was more dangerous for her than it was for me. She’d be betraying her cause, her “Dark Lord”, her family. If I said ‘no’ to her, I would just leave and would not be in anyway connected anymore. I would be safe.

What would happen if a Death Eater found out she was enlisting in the protection of a Knight? Death, itself, would be the only thought that warmed her through the night.

Knowing she could be presented a fate worse than death because she risked everything to ask for my protection, imagining what would happen if I said ‘no’, I released my magical hold on her, letting her down slowly, our eyes locked.

“Please, I’m begging you to trust me--”

She was cut off when a blue bubble surrounded us making the outside would non-existent.

“What is this?” Narcissa questioned, and I took note on how steady she was able to keep her voice, even now. Though the wideness of her eyes, and the wetness of her cheeks told me the truth of her emotions.

“It is the Sacred Sphere.”

I watched her eyes slide over its curved walls before she looked over to me expectantly. I sighed, taking out my wand and pointed it outwards, ignoring the older woman’s flinch.

“We are invisible to the outside world,” I told her before I began to write in the air with the flames of the spell _Flagrate_.

“It’s blue…” The Malfoy whispered as she came closer to examine the fire. Ignoring her observation, I continued drawing out spells as I spoke.

“As you may know, the Sphere is not the usual custom of the Oath…” I paused, perfecting my magical ruins as a way to keep me preoccupied.

“I…” I nibbled on my lip and turned my gaze to Narcissa who seemed to drink up the knowledge I was providing her. “If you are telling the truth, if you truly do need help...I cannot risk...whomever it is that you are afraid of...overhearing.” I faltered, wondering if I should really be going through with this.

What would my mother say? Well, I knew what she would have done.

She would have very formally and respectively said,

_“I am sorry for your troubles, Narcissa, but I cannot risk those under my command for a Culpable dense enough to get herself in the trouble that you are in. I hope your situation settles gracefully.”_

My mother would not have waited to hear the sob story. She couldn’t risk her heart strings being pulled at. She wouldn’t risk being fooled.

Maybe she would shame me. Tell me how gullible and doltish I am. But truly, what was Narcissa’s story? What predicament had she gotten herself into? If she was an Innocent, my mother would help no matter the cost, but because she was a Culpable her life was worth so much less?

The more I thought about it, the more I failed to understand that logic.

I dithered whether or not to cast the spell that would record everything and ingrain it into my memory. If I did that, then this moment would never leave me and it could go one of two ways. I could cast the spell thus ingraining into my memory at having been duped by one of the only people magically capable of tricking me. Or this moment would stay with me forever: the moment I threw caution and common sense to the wind because I truly did believe what this woman was saying. I believed her and was able to save her.

Well I was already this far.

“ _Documentarium.”_

I watched as the symbols I had drawn with Flagrate were casted onto the spherical walls, digging themselves into my magic. My attention was directed to Narcissa as she moved to admire my handy work. Her hair was disheveled, expensive robes wet and dirtied and crumpled, her face with its sliding, cool mask. But it was her eyes. A bright, defining blue, filled with absolute fear and distress.

Moments passed and I finally put away my wand and closed my eyes before I silently called upon the magic of my ancestors. Within mere seconds, I could feel their indecisiveness--hear their disapproval.

 

**_A Malfoy? Merlin, what are you thinking?_ **

**_Didn’t you feel that house’s energy?_ **

**_She is a sympathizer of Voldemort-_ **

 

“You don’t know that,” I broke in quietly before resorting to speaking in my head.

 

**_Please, if she is lying to me, I need as much of your power as I can take to dispel her deceit._ **

 

There were hums of agreement and I could feel their energy pulling inside me. I began to feel hot, cold and clammy, giddy and nauseous all at once. This was my first Oath, but what a dangerous one it was, and with a Culpable who had relations with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

I inhaled shakily feeling power and magic coursing through me, causing all of my hairs to stand on end. Their power ran from my core, travelling up my spine, before dispersing itself to every cell in my body. It was rejuvenating, and the mild fear I had before, disappeared.

“ _Incredible_ ,” I heard a voice whisper--Narcissa’s, but she wasn’t speaking out loud. I opened my eyes, and watched the elite gasp. I knew the color from my eyes were gone, my pupils replaced with the blue glow of swirling magic.

The Fire of Truth.

“Narcissa Black Malfoy,” my voice rumbled with voices of my ancestors, their power, their magic. “If this is to truly work, I need to know of your circumstances. Lying will lead to indescribable pain, and possibly death. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” came her air thin voice. I couldn’t see her face, not truly. My borrowed magic flitted around the air of the Sphere, mapping out her facial expression, her gestures, her heartbeat, her energy.

“Then proceed.”

Narcissa gulped and I could feel the trepidation in her magic as she gathered her thoughts. Too jumbled for me to even try to comprehend, but they were open to me. She was not using Occlumency--attempting to at least-- and I was glad. It showed me that so far, she was trustworthy. After longer seconds, a clearer thought of hers broke in.

“Maybe asking what you would like to know would be...easier.”

I stayed silent, my eyes unblinking as my magic glided over her features. She seemed tense, scared, even now, and I was able to understand more of her thoughts; addressing those before her previous.

“You needn’t be scared, Narcissa. This is one of the safest places you can be.”

Why I felt the urge to comfort her? I’d never fully know. But, I didn’t like that she felt as though she should fear me. I was, after all, there to help her. I took a deep breath as I ignored most of the questions my ancestors were demanding I ask before settling on the most important ones.

“Narcissa Black Malfoy, are you a Death Eater?”

“No.”

Her answer was quick and without hesitation. Her magic did not spike in anyway, nor her heartbeat. As far as I could tell, she was being truthful.

“Is Lucius one?”

Her body stiffened at the mention of her husband, and her voice came out smaller than before.

“Yes.”

That was not a surprise. During the first War, he was accused of being a Death Eater, but charges were dropped when he claimed to be under Imperio. That was still a scary thought though. I had been in the same room as him before. I had spoken to him before. Part of me froze, because if he was a Death Eater-

“No.”

My magic flicked over her understanding face.

“Draco is not a Death Eater-”

“Will he become one?”

“Not if I can help it.” The vindication in her voice made her sound more like the woman I had known before this and I tilted my head to the side. There was a single question that still burned in the back of my mind. I knew Narcissa heard it, but fear kept her quiet until she was formally asked.

 

**_Ask her_ **

**_Ask her_ **

**_We must know_ **

**_You must know_ **

**_If you are to protect her against him-_ **

**_You have to know._ **

**_Ask her_ **

**_Ask her_ **

**_Ask-_ **

 

“Is He back?”

Narcissa’s intake of breath did not go unnoticed by me. Nor did her magic when it spiked. I flew closer to her with a whoosh, the flames in my eyes growing.

“This is not the time, Narcissa!” I growled. Her mind was slowly being prodded at by her Occlumency, but not enough to shut me out.

“I-I can’t. I can’t tell you that--Agh,” I watched as pain stretched across her face. “I _won’t_ tell you that. It’s too dangerous!”

I stared at her, wide-eyed, unblinking. The fire of my pupils reflecting in hers, before I slowly backed away. That was a good enough answer. I didn’t enjoy causing pain to her, despite my mild distrust. Resettling myself, the questioning continued.

“Are you a sympathizer?”

“No--” Narcissa’s body shook with pain as she corrected herself. “Yes! Yes.” The pain stopped and relief flashed on her face before horror overtook it as she threw her arms out and shook her head.

“But I don’t agree with how he’s going about purifying the wizarding world!” She rasped out, sweat beads falling down her forehead. “I don’t believe He should kill people who are not of pure-blood. It’s appalling and barbaric.”

There was a chorus of interjections from my ancestors, but I ignored them. This was my choice, and my choice alone. She told me that she was a sympathizer, but didn’t agree to the violence. That was good enough for me. A lot of witches and wizards believe that Pure-blood are elite, that doesn’t mean they want non-pure-bloods to be hurt. That didn’t mean those people weren’t misguided, but that’s not what I was judging. I needed to know if she was telling me the truth, and if she really needed help. Both seemed to be true, and that was good enough.

“Begin the Oath,” I instructed before I could change my mind, knowing she knew the words. Everyone’s great-great-great grandmother knew the words of the Oath. Everyone’s father and mother knew the words, and the younger generations would soon be taught. It didn’t matter your status, or your family name, you’d be stupid to not to have memorized the words of the Oath. One never knows when they’ll be desperate enough to need a Knight’s help.

Narcissa’s blue eyes widened and she let out a shuddering breath of relief. Her energy changing into something that was so much lighter than before. Nodding, and taking a deep breath, she straightened as she spoke.

“I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, member of the House of Malfoy--Agh!” Narcissa threw a hand up to her throat in pain. “Wh--what is this?” She rasped out, but I was at a loss for words. You were supposed to state the house you were part of...unless…

“You must speak on behalf of the House you identify with in your soul.”

“I…” she was panting now, and was reluctant, but as pain flashed across her face, she straightened and nodded. “I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, member...of the House of Black…” she lowered her hand, and I could only imagine the pain had withered away. I wanted to think more about that odd occurrence, but knew I couldn’t dwell on it as the woman continued. “Request the protection offered by the House of Knight.”

Now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Thoughts of having to memorize these lines in the mirror resurfaced.

“This member listens to your plea with understanding.”

“I request that I, and my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, be protected from the Dark Arts--agh! Death--” The older woman gulped back a tearful shudder “--Death Eaters.”

I was taken back by her request. It wasn’t uncommon, by far, for someone to request they and someone else be protected, but somehow, I had forgotten this was Draco’s mother I was dealing with. Even when I first arrived I didn’t focus too much on that thought. But after feeling her energy, her fear, her desperation, realizing she was doing all of this to protect her and her son, I saw the real woman that was Narcissa Black Malfoy

“Do you understand that while you are under the protection of the House of Knight, you cannot under any circumstance, perform Dark Magic?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand that enacting this Oath as a Culpable allows me to terminate our agreement whenever I please?”

Narcissa seemed troubled by that bit of information but reluctantly agreed. There was nothing she could do about that anyway.

“...Yes.”

I felt the hope that had blossomed in her dampen slightly, but I continued.

“By accepting all of these terms, it can be gathered that you understand the possible punishments of breaking our terms?”

“Yes.”

I breathed in deeper than ever. Now, this all rested on me. I could still walk away from this. I could have, but at the look in Narcissa’s eyes, and the fear and desperation that wreaked havoc in her energy and soul. There was no way I could leave without helping.

“Then, I…” gulping back a sudden wave of nausea, I continued. “Persephonie Apollo Knight, Daughter of Admiral Phoenix Knight, take your safety upon my own shoulders. I vow to ensure the protection of you and Draco as long as I am able and you stick to the terms laid before you just previously.”

Narcissa gulped back out a sob of relief, tears streaming down her face as she whispered the final words.

“I accept your protection.”

I threw out my hand, again ignoring the flinch of the woman in front of me. Her eyes look at me unbelievingly as she very softly grabbed my forearm in what was considered a Muggles’ Grasp. I pulled our energy together seeing it wrap in spirals around our joined hands.

“I will feel when you are in danger. I will be able to offer my magic to you even if we are in different countries.”

I flickered up to her bright blue eyes, coruscating in the light of our magic and continued.

“We are connected. Magically, mentally, and spiritually…” The last part was said in a whisper, because I wasn’t sure how she would react to the intimacy of the Oath I was performing. Most Knights wouldn’t take the Oath this far with a Culpable, but I needed to have access to her mind and magic if I wanted to watch her. To make sure she would not betray me. It was a dangerous gamble because it was a two-way line. But this was _my_ family's’ magic and I knew how to navigate it; she did not.

Our magic had finished connecting and the Sacred Sphere collapsed around us with a huge pop. I tugged Narcissa closer to me in our grasp, the flame in my eyes only barely gone.

“Do not tug my wand, Narcissa Malfoy,” I threatened. “I may be young, I may seem inexperienced, but you will be wise to not underestimate my abilities.” I let her back away from me, and a part of me felt guilty for coming off so mean and aggressive, but something told me that this woman wouldn’t listen to kind words. She responded to fear, and the way she nodded at me vigorously told me my inference was correct. I worried my lip, wondering what happened to make her the way she was.

“ _Accio wand.”_

I reached my hand out to catch Narcissa’s summoned wand and handed it to her, watching as she took it nervously and anxiously. Just moments ago, this woman aimed to have me cowering before her, but now here she was not even able to meet my eyes.

It had to be the doings of Him. Probably her Death Eater Husband and older sister as well. The most powerful witches and wizards she had ever encountered seemed to be the most hateful and cruel known to the wizarding world. Now, here I was, having showed her my capabilities, and now she was scared of me as well. Not consciously, but instinctively.

_Strong, powerful witch. Don’t make eye contact. Listen to what she says. Be obedient. Be quiet._

I watched the woman, observing how small she was trying to make herself seem. The feeling I had felt for Nuchie resurfaced, but it was directed towards Narcissa instead.

This witch had probably never seen true kindness. Perhaps, from Draco. He loved and adored his mother. But even now, he opted for staying at Hogwarts with Astoria Greengrass. I thought back to the cold and malevolent energy filled manor, vacant of anything that was good--beyond the house elves; this woman truly was alone, scared and desperate.

She shouldn’t have to respond to fear, and I shouldn’t enforce it.

I frowned finding myself in a bit of a crossroads. I knew she would have to fear me to respect me, but I also knew that I wanted to be kind to her.

“ _Caloros_.”

A quick burst of magic surrounded her--cleaning her of the dirt on her clothes, the melted snow, and wrapped her in warmth. I watched her cheeks pinken at the sudden heat and she looked at me surprised.

I guess, I’d just have to go with it. A mixture of distance, but kindness. That would keep me seeming aloof and intimidating, but I could still be considerate.

“You’ll get sick.”

With that I turned around, ready to head back to the manor and grab my cloak, but a darkness at the edges of my vision stopped me. My ears started to buzz, and the world tilted on its axis as I tried to shake away the feeling. That motion just made me feel worse and I fell forward on my knees.

“Persephonie!”

I felt Narcissa’s hands on my shoulders and upper arms, trying to speak to me, trying to lift me up. I could feel my body getting weaker, the adrenalin of the situation finally leaving me with exhaustion. My head was swimming, and I strained trying to think about what I should do. I couldn’t disapparate in this condition, I would just have to hope Narcissa really wasn’t out to kill me. I had to hope that she wouldn’t be attacked while I was out. My thoughts slugged on with climbing difficulty before nothing at all.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed having some more action versus the information overload on chapter 1. Lol


	3. An Oath and a Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcgonagall is not in the mood for Shenanigans nor is she dense, and Persephonie gets to know a little bit more about Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter of a chapter than the rest, but I hope you all enjoy!

There was an almost burning sensation on my cheeks and my nose.

_Is there a fire in the Slytherin Dorms?_

My body shot up, my eyes widened as I lifted my hands, ready to perform the _Aguamenti Maxima_ spell, but a wave of nausea and dizziness crashed over me, and I brought my hand up to my head.

“Gah...dammit. Did someone slip me something?” I muttered to myself before, I looked at the blue-ish energy surrounding my hands--specks of a different colors swirling around my own.

“Miss Knight. I’m relieved to see you’re awake.”

My head snapped to the right of me; to the person the voice belonged to.

“Professor Mcgonagall?”

The Professor seemed calm, so I ruled out there being a fire. I let myself relax until it hit me that I wasn’t in Slytherin Dorms. I was in a large library, a fire to my left, a soft leather seat beneath me. I noted how similar it was to my favorite seat in the Common Room.

“What happened? Where am I?” I winced as the sudden pain in my head made itself known again just as I swung my feet from the seat.

“Well, Miss Knight,” Mcgonagall began with a tone I can only describe as chastising; I cringed waiting for it to come. Why? I had no idea, but I did something wrong, and forgot about it. “When I received no confirmation of your safety, I travelled to Malfoy Estate only to find the two of you unconscious on her patio.”

_Wait? I passed out?_

Small snippets of Narcissa trying to apparate me, and failing because she was exhausted as well, came to mind. She had to pull me the entire way, briefly using magic to make me weightless. We were close to the entrance, but then we fell. Lights out.

_Oh. That’s right…_

“Where am I now?” I whispered, summoning a small glass of water for myself--chugging it in three gulps.

“My home,” Mcgonagall replied curtly and I just nodded trying to remember everything that happened.

“Wait! Narcissa! Where is she?!” I demanded. Fear flooded through my system and I felt something break next to me. If Mcgonagall liked whatever I broke, her expression didn’t betray it. She sat forward with a calming hand on my tricep as she gestured to her right with a small tilt of her head.

I followed the gesture and straight to my left, on a similar chair, was a sleeping Narcissa. Relief washed over me, and I shook my head. 

“She refused to leave you.”

_Was this what happened when people Bonded?_

I knew of the Bond, but it was such a rare occurrence, that there wasn’t a lot information on it. All I knew was that it was the best way for me to be able to watch her.

Looking on my right, I saw the vase I had broken. I summoned it to me and did a quick repairing spell.

“I’m sorry about that, Professor,” I whispered, handing her the now fixed vasr. She took it, but her eyes never left mine.

“It’s not the vase that concerns me.” McGonagall’s green eyes pierced through me, and I knew I was in for a lecture. Taking a deep breath I asked,

“What did she tell you?”

Mcgonagall eyed me behind her specs as she inclined her chin to look down on me admonishingly.

“What are _you_ willing to tell me?” She asked as she re-adjusted her robes, leaning back in her chair.

“Uhh…” my gaze drifted back to Narcissa’s sleeping form, then back to the witch in front of me. Her hard gaze making me shift uneasily. “It’s...it’s not really for me to say?”

An unimpressed arch of her brow was McGonagall’s only response, and somehow she was able to make me feel guilty for not telling her.

“Once Narcissa wakes, Professor, then _together_ we’ll have to decide what she’s comfortable telling you.” An uneasy silence stretched on behind my words, and I had to look away from the Transfiguration teacher’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Narcissa?” She echoed with a tone I couldn’t quite place. I nodded utterly confused. _“_ Hmm. I wasn’t aware you and Mrs. Malfoy were on first name terms.”

The hand that had been trying to tame my curls, stopped mid-process.

“Hmm?” I responded dumbly, my hand now resting on my head. My eyes wide with faux innocence as I tried to bide my time to think of a response. Professor looked ready to speak, but a sharp gasp to my left took all of the attention. I rushed over to Narcissa worriedly and ran a quick diagnostic.

She was fine. Just exhausted. Maybe a migraine as well.

“Salazar’s Snake,” she cursed as she sat up. “What happened?”

Before I could respond, Professor Mcgonagall was quick to jump in.

“Well, from what I can gather, you two are on a first name basis after Miss Knight here received your rather unconventional letter. Last night I arrived at Malfoy Manor worried because she did not send an owl regarding her status. I discovered the two of you passed out in the snow just outside your door.”

Narcissa and I shared a quick look and a small huff told me the witch in front of us was getting impatient.

“As _your_ current Professor, and _your_ former, I request to know exactly what happened because as you well know, Mrs. Malfoy, every student at Hogwarts is under my care.”

Narcissa and I shared a look.

_Can you hear me?_

She arched a severely unimpressed brow. _Of course I can hear you ._

_Well, what should we tell her?_

_What in Merlin’s name are you on about it? We don’t tell her anything! She has no reason to know!_

The fiery look in Narcissa’s eyes made me back down slightly, but my gaze was just as powerful.

_Well, if you know exactly what to do, go ahe-_

“Ahem.” Mcgonagall sounded in annoyance. “I’d rather not be left out of this conversation--In my own home at the very least.”

“I apologize, Minerva, but-”

_What are you going to tell her?_

Narcissa sent me a look that screamed for me to shut up. She swallowed and directed her gaze back to my teacher as she sat up straighter.

“I apologize, Minerva, but it isn’t any of your business.”

“Oh, please, Narcissa, spare me the secrecy. I’m not dense. I know what happened. If you required the help--”

Instinctively, I flicked my wrist creating a Sacred Sphere around us immediately. Mcgonagall was surprised to say the least, and I felt Narcissa’s previously stiffened body relax. I took a deep breath before letting it out.

“I don’t doubt your home’s security, Professor Mcgonagall, but this way, we’ll be more open to talking about it.”

“Persephonie!”  Narcissa hissed through her teeth, her blue eyes wide and boring into me. I returned that gaze unwaveringly, and looked back towards my Professor who seemed was examining my sphere.

“The Sacred Sphere,” I explained. “It’ll make it so no one can hear or see us.”

“Yes, I know,” Mcgonagall informed me as she very gently touched it. “Your magic is impeccable Ms. Knight.” She complimented before returning her attention to me. “I dare say, I haven’t seen one so solid.”

There was a pause. 

“No wonder Narcissa chose you to enact the Oath with.”

Narcissa and I both stiffened, but I found myself breaking out into a smile at the guilt on the face of woman next to me; How on earth was Minerva Mcgonagall able to guilt trip Narcissa Malfoy?

“This situation is...delicate, Professor. It’s not something that we can just talk about.”

“A Malfoy and a Knight? I’m sure it’s not.”

A frown found its way on my face. For some reason, this kept increasingly sound like she was prodding for something specific. Silence filled the library and all that could be heard was the loud crackle of the fire next to us. Despite the heat and flames, I felt Narcissa shiver. It was either her because she was cold, or her energy because she was still scared.

I furrowed my brow and instinctively sent a comforting spell to her. I watched her relax, and a small pink suffused her cheeks as she looked at me.

_What was that?_

_A comforting spell._

_Why…?_

_You shivered. It makes you warm and it calms your energy. But anyway, the Professor’s getting upset with us._

_You’re right._

She turned to face Mcgonagall, but quickly looked back towards me.

_Thank you._

I smiled. _Of course. What’s the use of me if you can’t be comfortable in my presence at least?_

She smiled. It was something small and genuine. A gesture I wasn’t sure she knew how to do anymore. All I knew was that I wanted to make her smile more. We both turned towards the Witch whose patience was waning.

_We have to tell her something. She’s expecting us to._

_I know._

_You know we can trust her._

_I know._

I paused and looked at my left to the woman who had yet to speak about what was happening. Taking a deep breath, I made my decision as Narcissa’s Knight.

“Narcissa has requested that I protect her and Draco from the Dark Arts.”

Silence.

More Silence.

Narcissa eyed me, before looking at Mcgonagall who was still unimpressed.

“Yes, I can gather that much, Miss Knight. I am more concerned due to the fact that she asked you, someone who hasn’t even taken her Vow, to protect her against something... _someone_ that she, herself, is afraid of.”

The implication was there, and I understood it as if she had just said it plainly.

“She’s a very capable witch, Miss Knight.”

“Yes. I understand your worry. But I made this choice. I made the choice to protect her--”

“To bond with her.”

I paused. How could she have known that?

“Your energies. They’re wrapped around each other. I can only think of a couple reasons why the bond would be this strong.”

Narcissa and I shared our bewilderment.

_What is she talking about?_

_Hell, if I know._

_What do you mean? It’s your family bond!_

_Yeah, I know that. I just don’t know what she’s getting at._

“It’s not my place to judge,” Mcgonagall offered, her eyes softening. “I just want to make sure you two understand what’s ahead of you. I’m worried about your future.”

_What?_

_What is she talking about?_

“I can imagine how people will act if they should ever find out a Malfoy enacted the Oath with a Knight. But to find out you two are…involved…”

_What in the Bloody Hell?_

_Wait, what?_

Narcissa was the first to understand what was happening--shooting up from her seat with a soft pink lingering on her cheeks.

“She is my son’s age, Minerva! And may I remind you…that itself is just barely legal!”

_Oh. Oh…_

My eyes widened and I finally understood the implication.

“Oh, dear. I apologize for assuming. It’s just... Ms. Knight bonded the two of you. Only partners who are protecting each other perform the Bond--to my knowledge. I can see, now, that I was wrong…”

My head was spinning at the thought of me with Draco’s mom.

_Get that out of your head!_

“Sorry,” I whispered, not even having the cognizance to use Legilimency.

Her blush stood out against her pale flesh as she looked back and forth between Mcgonagall and I. I tore my eyes away from crashing blue and towards a calmer green.

“I can see why you would think that, Professor Mcgonagall, but I can assure you that, that isn’t the case here.”

“But you can understand my confusion, I hope? Finding you two, passed out, clinging together in the snow because you took the Oath and Bonded. The way your energies mix-- I’ve only ever saw it with partners.”

The professor cut herself off at our blatant discomfort and smiled.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Her smile faded slightly and she continued. “I just hope the both of you know what you’re doing.”

I nodded.

_I hope I know what I’m doing too…._

_ <><> _

After the confrontation with Professor Mcgonagall, she left us alone, saying, “If you both passed out right after, I’m sure you have a lot to speak about.”

So, now, here we sat, staring at the blazing flames of my Professor’s library fireplace. In the boring silence, I flicked my wrist and watch as the flames suffused with blue.

“How do you do that?" Narcissa queried in a soft voice. "Your _Flagrate_ is blue as well.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s a trick I learned when I was younger. When I learned that blue meant the hottest flame, I set out to be able to make blue fire.”

I paused and looked up into Narcissa’s blue eyes, twinkling in the light of the fire. Opening up the palm of my hand, I showed her a concentrated ball of my magical energy.

“It’s not any hotter,” I told her. “My energies’ just blue, so when I saturate things with it,” I twirled my magic around to my other palm, “They turn blue.”

“That’s amazing control…” She examined the ball closer, and then looked back at me. “And the swirls of dark green?”

I pursed my lips. Dark green wasn’t the nicest color--it meant some pretty negative things. Low self-esteem, fear, resentment.

“That’s your energy.”

Narcissa sat back, her eyes wide. “Mine? Is that what Minerva meant when she said out energies were intertwined.”

“It’s exactly what she meant.”

She seemed thoughtful at first, until she broke into a mischievous smile.

“She thought we were partners.”

I groaned and hid my face in the pillow I was holding. Although it felt childish to do so, I didn’t really care. It had been less than 24 hours and the Bond was already making us feel easier around each other.

“I know! How embarrassing,” I murmured, my voice dampened by the pillow stuffing. “Not only are you my mom’s age, but you’re married.”

A dark look casted over Narcissa’s face and rubbed at her eyes.

“Although I’m not sure you want to be…”

I thought back to the Oath.

“During the Oath,” I began. “Lies are pinpointed by your soul. It’s the most accurate you can be. You can trick your mind into lying--your tongue even, but not your soul. When you said you were from the House of Malfoy…”

“That pain I felt…”

“My magic thought you were lying. I have no idea why. You’re married to Lucius Malfoy. You’re the Monarch of the family. The only way my magic would think you were lying is if really deep in your soul, you, Honest to Merlin, did not align yourselves with the Malfoys. Despite your husband. Despite your last name…”

A small feeling of discomfort settled over us, and I looked away and back to the flames before speaking.

“I apologize if I’m overstepping any lines, Narcissa.”

It was the first time I directly called her by her first name and she seemed to notice it as well, but I was testing the waters. The older witch casted her gaze back to the blue flames and dipped her head. She must have picked up on my anxiety.

“No, that’s quite alright. You’re my Knight, now. We are leveled with each other. You may call me by my first name...you may ask me about my life. It is only fair that you know about it if you are to protect it.”

I tilted my head at her words. _“You are my Knight, now. We are leveled with each other.”_

That’s exactly how it’s explained to us when we first learn about the Vow and the Oath. When we’re charged with protecting someone, when a person requests our help, we level out statuses.

If I’ve agreed to protect your life until I die, you do not get to pull rank on me. You won’t have a rank, a social status, if I’m not protecting you.

Narcissa seemed to accept that easily.

“You’re correct, of course,” she whispered, her eyes focusing on the blue flames once again. “I never loved Lucius. I never wanted to be a Malfoy, but no one cared. We both came from respected, pure-blooded, powerful families.”

“So, you’d make powerful children…”

Narcissa smiled softly and nodded.

“That’s all that mattered to them…” she paused, her hand absentmindedly stroking her bi-colored hair. “They even magically altered my DNA so that they’d receive a blonde-haired heir…”

I had never really thought about that. Narcissa was the only one in her family who had blonde hair. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Nymphadora--they all had dark brunette hair, but it made sense now that she explained it. Of course the Malfoys would go as far as to change someone’s DNA to fit their standards. 

“I loved my hair. It was the purest of umber, and my curls were beautiful…” Narcissa smiled softly, almost sadly. “I didn’t quite fancy the blonde--adding in my natural color…” Her voice dwindled into nothing, and I felt her energy darken. After a few seconds, she seemed to shake herself out of it.

“But I would never wish for it to have been different. I got Draco from this horrible, loveless marriage. So, it couldn’t be that abhorrent.”

Narcissa’s eyes flickered to me, and it looked like she was a second away from crying.

“Right?”

I stared at Narcissa, realizing finally, how broken she truly was. Depressed, anxiety-ridden, lonely--of course. Anyone could see that. But this. The way her eyes jumped back and forth between my own, craving some sort of affirmation and comfort. I took a moment to look at her soul. I looked at her aura yesterday, but that was before the Oath.

Now, we’ve bonded and I was able to really look into her actual soul. What I saw only made me want to protect her more.

“You’re right that you’ve gained something amazing out of it,” I finally answered, and could feel the catharsis in the way Narcissa slumped forward. “You gained Draco. A son who loves you more than anything.”

“He’s not here with me now,” Narcissa reminded me sadly and I nodded, but was quick to respond.

“You’re right, he isn’t here now, but I don’t think he expected you to be alone, “ I paused, pondering whether or not I should continue. _Hey, she asked me what I thought._

“You are wrong, however, about not wanting it to change. You gained from it, but now it only hurts you. Hell, it even tugged you into a war and from what I can tell, it might be tugging you into a second.”

I watched her look back at the flames as I concluded softly, “A single ray of sunlight doesn’t suddenly banish the rolling thunder.”

“Hmm.”

There was a small period of quiet while she contemplated that. I sighed and directed my own gaze to the fire, watching the blue dance with specs of green. It reminded me of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I wondered if that’s how their energy looked when it danced with each other. I looked back to the woman who seemed to be contemplating life and noticed a stray tear.

My first instinct was to wipe it away, but the gesture seemed too intimate. Even for a Knight and her Culpable. So I summoned a handkerchief and offered it to her. The older woman looked at me, before slowly taking it.

“Thank you…” She sniffed, “Your magic is strong. Not even the smallest ‘pop’ when you conjure items.” She smiled, though it vanished before I could really see it.

I smiled and looked back to the fire, watching as it was slowly losing its blue color.

“Yup. It comes with being a Knight and an Apollo.”

“Powerful magic mixed with the Muggle’s Magic of the Apollo’s.”

“Yup.” I nodded. Most Apollo’s magic was considered Muggle’s Magic, and while at first it was thrown as an insult, we enjoyed the term now. Our family magic was built around conjurings and illusions--Trickery Magic is another name for it. The Apollos are the only witches and wizards who are allowed to do magic in front of Muggles because they usually don’t even realize it’s actual magic. 

We continued in our mutterings of trivial matters, unwilling to leave the safe space of Mcgonagall's library . The Oath had changed our worlds, without a doubt. We just weren't quite willing to deal with the aftermath. 

Eventually, we decided to part ways "until I was needed" according to Narcissa. It seemed as though the thrill of my first Oath had began to ween away. It was sort of anti-climactic in my eyes. I always assumed that after my first Oath, I'd be fighting evil wizards until my Innocent was safe. 

Instead, I was lying on my back, in my bed, surrounded by my fellow Slytherin girls as if it was any other normal night. I let out a sigh , both hoping my Culpable stayed safe ,and that I'd be seeing action soon .


	4. Narcissa's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephonie is trying to be a good Knight, Narcissa is stubborn, and Mcgonagall is the real MVP.
> 
> (Also, first PercissaArgument™?)

I felt the pain of anxiety prickling my skin--saturating it with heat and perspiration, pulling me from my sleep, and causing me sit up with a gasp.

“What the hell was that?” I whispered, as I tried to slow my breathing. Gulping back my anxiety, I tried to come to my senses.

_ Maybe, I was having a nightmare? _

“Agh!” I lurched forward as something compelled me to my feet. A wave of fear and pain rolled over me; widening my eyes, bristling every nerve in my body, tensing it as I drowned in my own adrenalin. I felt a pull in the back of my mind--the same pulling in the back of my belly button. There was another wave-- One that almost sent me to my knees.

My eyes shot open and I realized it was happening again.

“Persephonie?” A heard the small voice of Vitallia whisper next to me. “What are you doing? Why are you up?”

My mind was frantic as I searched for my shoes and my cloak in the dark.

“Vi,  if I’m not back before first bell, cover for me.”

“What? Why?”

“Thanks.”

With that, I turned into my disapparition, dread filling the pit of my stomach as rings of energy wrapped me into and out of oblivion.

I found myself in front of Malfoy Manor, my trepidation climbing with each breath and beat of my heart. Lists upon lists of defensive spells rolled through my mind. The past couple of times, I did this exact same thing--though I never got this far...but then again, it never felt this violent.

I was propelled forward with a tightness in my chest, tears springing to my eyes. My voice stuck in between my gasps.

“F--Fuck!” I gritted out. This was nothing like last time, and I realized the closer I was, the more I could feel. I pushed myself up off the ground with a grunt and ran towards the gate only to be thrown back onto the ground at the contact.

“Dammit!” I yelled as I tried to push myself past the gate again, but there was a ward on it, a ward similar to the one that kept me from apparating straight into the house. I stepped back with a curse. Alerting whoever was in there that I was her would be a horrible idea. Not just for me, but for Narcissa as well.

My curls had fallen from their loose bun and I viscously pushed them from my vision, anger tumbling through me as I spoke.

“Dammit, Cissa, why haven’t you allowed me through your wards, yet!” I whispered through my teeth as I tugged out my wand, pointing it towards the gate. I needed to figure out how to get in without raising alarms. I was close to finding their weak spot when I felt another devastating blow to my energy. Whoever was attacking her, they weren’t letting up. 

_ Narcissa! Narcissa?! What’s going on? Who’s attacking you? Where are you? I need to get in! Lift your wards--or try! Dammit! Cissa, answer me! _

My thoughts were thrown into her head, and I felt absolutely horrible for assaulting her mind while someone was assaulting her physically.

_ Dammit, Narcissa! Please-- _

_ No! No. You have to leave. _

I was taken back what she was demanding of me, my eyes piercing through the snow and at the manor’s front door.

_ You’re fucking insane if you think I’m not going in there to save you. This is NOT like the last couple of times! You can’t tell me that it was a nightmare! You can’t stop me from going in there, so just make it easier on me and drop your wards. _

My voice took on a more authoritative tone, as I continued to look for the hole in the security. Moments trilled on, and Narcissa’s voice filled my mind again.

_ Just leave. Please. _

_ Narcissa!  I am your Knight, GODDAMIT. DROP. YOUR. WARDS! _

There was a silence, and my eyes grew wide. I knew that I’d feel if she was dead, but I didn’t like that she wasn’t responding to me.

_ NARCISSA! PLEASE! _

I was pleading now--tears stinging my eyes, and as I felt her continue to be beaten, I thought “The hell with who learns that I’m Narcissa’s Knight. She needs help!”

Realizing that I couldn’t find a hole in their magic like last time, I lifted my wand ready to cast multiple weakening spells only to be thrown to the ground, my vision suddenly blurry.

“What...the fuck?”

I scrambled back up and ignored the pain I felt in my jaw, creating multiple circular motions with my wand.

_ There. _

The smallest, most minute opening--something that could kill me if I pushed myself through it wrong. I clenched my jaw, and took a deep breath.  _ This was my chance. _

I could go through this hole and die...Or I could be fine and risk my life for a Culpable only to end up being killed by some Death Eater. Or...I turn my back on Narcissa and my vows--the fact that she commanded me to do so meaning nothing. But that wasn’t truly the case, and I knew that. I could feel her energy, and she was in trouble. She needed help, and dammit, I was going to help her.

I took a deep breath, and imagined pulling my energy, life force, and physical form through that tiny hole as smoothly as I could. With a very unimpressive ‘pop’ and more than a small inundation of nausea, I was on Malfoy grounds. I transfigured my wand into a broom and hopped onto it quickly as I zoomed across the yard.

_ Narcissa! Are you okay? Please, talk to me.  _

I was met by silence as I hopped off the broom, and reverted it back into my wand, raising it to the lock of the Manor door.

“ _ Alohomora _ ,” I whispered--both surprised and satisfied at the sound of the lock opening. I blew out a quick breath and stuck my wand out, ready for the first person I’d encounter.

_ Tell me anything. I just need to know you’re ok-- _

“Mistress does not wish to be disturbed,” came Nuchie’s nervous and squeaky voice. I looked down at the small house elf and realized she didn’t look scared. She didn’t look like there was a large group of Death Eaters attacking her Mistress at the moment--which is exactly how it felt. My eyes, wide and heart thudding in my ears, I ran my wand along the general expanse of the manor, and realized there was no one there. No one, but Narcissa.

Lowering my wand and feeling my body relax slightly, I licked my lips and looked down at the house elf.

“Nuchie, is there anyone else here besides Mrs. Knight--Malfoy?” I queried lowly as I cleared my throat.  _ What kind of slip up was that?  _  I slowly walked towards where I could feel Narcissa was--until I felt a soft tug at my cloaks.

“There is no one here with her anymore, Madam Knight…” she muttered meekly, and I turned to look down at her.

“Was…” I cleared my throat. “Was Mrs. Malfoy attacked tonight?” I asked this just as I crouched to meet her doey gaze. Nuchie’s eyes widened and she looked away, before completely turning around.

I knew the answer. I felt the punches and kicks; Her energy screamed out to me. It screamed and pulled-- _ I felt it _ . Yet, there was absolutely no one in the house.

The grey creature shrunk at the question, but responded all the same.

“N-Nuchie...cannot speak of such things. Nuchie does not wish to get in trouble.” She turned around just as I was about to say something and quickly lifted her hands. “Nuchie does not wish to anger Madam Knight, but Nuchie has sworn to Mistress that she will ‘not speak of it to anyone. Ever.’ That is what Mistress told Nuchie. Nuchie has promised and-”

“Nuchie…” I began with a soft smile as I cut off her nervous ramble, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “I don’t want you to betray your promise to Mrs. Malfoy…” I began. I was still concerned for Narcissa, but I didn’t want to frighten Nuchie by yelling or demanding. 

“You don’t have to tell me who it is. You don’t have to  _ speak  _ about anything.” I whispered, “I just want to make sure she’s safe.”

Though I felt blows to her energy, and I could sometimes feel it physically, I had no actual proof she was being attacked. She told me not to help, but why would she recruit me for the specific reason of protecting her and not letting me protect her? Nuchie didn’t seemed scared either, just concerned, and there was no one else in the house. 

For a quick second, I was reminded of the radio silence in my head, and when I tried to contact Narcissa, I got nothing. So, I directed my attention back to the tiny elf who was wringing her hands as she tried desperately to not make eye contact.

“As I said, you don’t have to actually say anything, if you’re nodding, you’re not speaking of anything right? You’re Mistress just said that you couldn’t speak...right?”

Nuchie nodded, her big brown eyes finally settling onto me. My facial features softened and I nodded as well.  “Now, was Mrs. Malfoy attacked tonight?”

It took a couple of seconds, but Nuchie finally nodded her affirmation, and I felt my body slump forward in defeat. She was attacked, and said attacker was now gone. I took a deep and painful breath as I looked towards the ceiling at hearing what I already felt was true. I bit my lip and stood up wondering why she wouldn’t allow me in to help her sooner. 

“Thank you, Nuchie. You have been very helpful,” I whispered, as I began walking towards where I felt Narcissa to be feeling an unpleasant shiver run through me creating goosebumps.

I wasn’t in a rush, just like I wasn’t when I realized Narcissa was the only one in the manor. She was a strong and proud woman--she just got attacked. I doubt she would want to see me, her social enemy, her failure of a protector, this insolent seventeen year old girl, immediately after. Subconsciously, I guess, I knew that. She wasn’t communicating with me anymore, and that told me that she didn’t wish to speak to me; let alone see me. 

I took a deep breath as I stood outside the door, and all I could hear was crying on the other side. Pain and sorrow seeping through the door and into the walls and floors enough to drown out the malevolence of the Death Eaters’ energy. 

Realizing that I had no need to prolong the inevitable, I knocked my knuckles across the thick door, barely wincing as pain shot through my still frozen hand. I hadn’t even realized how quickly I went from standing outside in below -20 degrees screaming to be let in, before actually succeeding in gaining access to the manor.

The crying had stopped, or she regained just a little of her composure. I instinctively casted a Sphere around us--just in case. My wand still raised, ready for if her attacker returned.

“Narcissa, please open the door.”

_ “Leave me be!”  _ I heard her muffled voice through the door, and felt my frown deepen, my voice barely in a whisper.

“You know I can’t do that…” I began, and I really couldn’t. I could feel the pain she was in despite the wards she had up that kept me from sending in my magic and energy. That thought angered me and I knocked on the door even harder; enough to make the thick sound echo through the house.

I always hated how eerie that was. A house filled with expensive furniture, art, and the like, echoed as if it was completely empty. It didn’t feel natural.

“Narcissa! Open this door...please. You’re hurt, and I can feel it, and I...I can’t even send healing and comfort charms to you! Just let me help--”

“ _ I told you to leave me be!”  _ Her voice was harsh...before it broke out into a sob.  _ “I need to be alone. _ ”

My chest constricted at the pain in Narcissa’s voice, and I could feel myself close to crying.  _ Damn this bond... _

“Narcissa,” I began, my voice softer than before. “I know you want to be left alone...and you were able to keep me away the past few times, but…” I swallowed hard and pressed against the door softly. “I’m not stupid, Narcissa. You  _ were  _ attacked tonight, and I was completely unable to help you. I’m--I’m sorry-”

“ _ I told you to not even come in! I told you to leave me be-” _

_ “ _ And see where that got you!” I retorted, instantly regretting the usage of my louder, and less reserved voice. Grimacing when I felt her energy darken, I placed a soft hand on the door, and spoke again.

“I know...you’re upset right now. Understandably so...but as your Knight...It is my duty to protect you, and...heal you when I’ve failed to do so.” My voice dropped at that last part, and I cleared my throat.

“Upon taking the Oath, you agreed to accept my help…” I waited for an answer, but received only silence. “Or did you forget that?”

“ _ I did not…” _

I was taken back, having not been ready to gain a reply.

“O-okay. Well, then….you also remember that, that offense in itself, as a Culpable, is enough for me to terminate this agreement? You lied to me on several occasions--”

_ “You’d never terminate your Oath for something like this-” _

“ _ Our _ Oath,” I corrected, pleased to hear her sound more like herself. “And you’re right. I wouldn’t. As long as you let me take care of you now.”

I felt her stiffen within my Sphere, something I realized I put up on instinct when we were together, and continued. My gaze casted itself to the rosewood floors.

“I know you want to be alone, but not here. Not in this Manor. Let me take you somewhere safe,” I offered, “Let me take you to the cabin I told you about.”

I was only met with silence, before Narcissa’s soft voice barely crawled its way through the room’s door. 

“ _ No-” _

“Narcissa,” I cut in, a headache beginning to set in much to my dismay.

“ _ It’ll only make it worse…”  _ she continued, ignoring my interruption. 

“It is  _ not _ safe here! You’ve got to understand that--No. I know you do! I just don’t understand why you’re not willing to leave this place…”

“ _...it’s my home…”  _ The older witch whispered brokenly and somehow, that one sentence was enough to push out my tears that I had recently held at bay. This  _ was  _ her home, and she just got beat in it.  _ That’s so egregious...and...and sad… _

There was a silence. A deafening one. A silence that crawled into me and made my heart swell with anxiety. Made it swell to the point where it’s beat sounded like an alarm. 

I leaned against the door and sighed.

“Well, I’m not leaving you.” I stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ _ You need to. It’s--” _

_ “ _ Not safe here?” I offered knowingly as I turned around and slid down to the ground realizing I was going to be there for a while.

Silence.

“ _ Fine.”  _ I finally heard, and I cocked my brow, twisting my body so that the top part was facing the door again. There was a bit of shuffling before I heard a low voice continue, “ _ Fine. I’ll leave. But...I have to stay at the Three Broomsticks, and I’d-” _

She hadn’t even finished her sentence and I was already protesting.

“What? No. You think it’s safer there?”

“ _ Persephonie. It’s the only way.” _

“‘The only way’?  _ The only way _ ? ‘The only way’ says who? How is that safe? Whoever attacked you can find you there just as easily. Let me take you to the cabin--”

“ _ No. If I am to leave the Manor, I’m going to the Three Broomsticks.” _

I leaned back and stared at the door, as if it was the one that was talking crazy. The Three Broomsticks? Why would that be her safe haven? Why would that be her choice? I huffed out a breath, not even really believing what I was hearing.  _ Well, I guess anything would be better than sitting in the jaws of the beast. _

_ “ _ Okay.” I stated with a shake of my head. “Okay. TTB it is.”

“ _ I’d like to apparate there alone.” _

Considering the earlier parts of the situation, I could let her do this one thing--I could compromise. Anyway, it was small. Just one thing that gave her some power over the situation.

“Okay. Yeah, that’s fine. Whatever you need.” I rushed out, pressing my ear against the door.

“ _ I will also prefer at least an hour to myself before you arrive.” _

My initial reaction was to say ‘no’. Tell her that there was no way in hell that I was letting her out of my sight, but then again, I forgot what had just happened. She had been attacked, and now she wanted to be alone for at least an hour, and that was completely understandable. On top of that, classes were about to start, and I needed to inform the Professor what was going on, because I would need to be excused from some classes. I sighed and nodded more to myself than anyone.

“Of course. I’ll give you more than just an hour if you like...I just...I just want to know that you’re safe, even though I’ve done a horrible job so far…” I whispered that last part, and wasn’t surprised when I didn’t get a reply. I bit my lip at the thought of how she looked after the attack, at the bruised feeling on our shared energy, and I felt my frown deepen almost painfully.

“Just...do something for me, Narcissa,” I requested, with a barely audible voice, and when I heard no reply, I took that as a sign to continue. “Lower your wards so that I can send you something…”

A breath of silence passed, and I heard her voice in my head.

_ If you can hear me, then shouldn’t you be able to ‘send’ me anything? Obviously, my wards aren’t blocking our connection… _

“You’re right,” I commented out loud, only just now beginning to be annoyed at having to speak through the door. “But where something as small as thoughts can get through...this is a little bigger...Look, Cissa, don’t fight me on this, just trust me.”

There was a lingering silence, and I was sure that I was losing this battle until I felt it--Narcissa lowering her wards. It was like turning around the magnet; where there was repulsion, there was now a pull. I smiled.

_ Thank you… _

_ Just do what you needed to do so badly. _

I rolled my eyes and took another deep breath, feeling the coolness of the air as I pulled it through my nose. I gathered my targeted energy and pushed it along our shared wavelength, smiling when I felt my energy charm make contact with her.

_ What...What is this?  _

Narcissa sounded almost breathless--in a daze even as she spoke to me telekinetically. I smiled and watched the painful sorrow filled energy begin to recede just before I replied.

_ Is this some variety of your comfort spells…?  _

“I’ll tell you once we meet again later.”

There was a hesitance on Narcissa’s side, but her next words were rather agreeable, and after that, I lowered my sphere, and Narcissa disapparated.

I went to find Nuchie and Doby to tell them that Narcissa would be gone before I left for school.

 

<><>

 

I shook my head, trying to dispel my thoughts as I jogged through the halls of Hogwarts. I should speak to Slughorn, that was the class I’m missing after all. I stopped in my tracks and realized I had no way of actually getting out of my classes.

“Better to speak to Mcgonagall then,” I whispered to myself as if I turned on my heels and jogged the other way. Running through the quad, I felt a small pull of the Bond, and frowned. 

Narcissa was crying again.

I quickened my pace just as I turned the corner and collided with someone. Stumbling back straight on my rear I looked up to see a very unimpressed Professor Snape leering down at me.

“Pr--Professor Snape! I’m so sorry! I-”

“Is there a reason that you are running through the halls rather than sitting in your morning class, Knight?” The tall, brooding teacher drawled out, and I felt myself cowering under his gaze as I scrambled to stand up.

“Yeah, Umm...I’m sorry, Professor, but this is an absolute emergency, and I need to see Professor Mcgonagall as soon as possible.”

He arched a brow at me--the smallest expression on his otherwise impassive face. He was probably confused as to what could have me so ill composed.

“Can it not wait until after classes? For…lunch perhaps?” He inquired, but I was already shaking my head at the word ‘wait’.

“It can’t. I really need to speak with her now--it’s really an emergency-”

“What is an emergency, Miss Knight?”

I almost jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see the headmistress standing right behind me. My eyes widened as I looked back and forth between the two teachers, clearing my throat to speak.

“Umm...well...” My eyes darted to Snape. “It’s a family emergency…” I began, as I made contact with bright green eyes, hoping she’d catch on. “Someone’s been gravely injured, and I’m the closest Knight with the specific medical expertise to help. I--I may need to leave Hogwarts for a couple hours…”

“You are a Knight, and I feel as though, even if I were to forbid you leaving, you’d still go against my word.”

“That’s...true,” I muttered, clearing my throat. “I just thought it best to inform you. I also came to retrieve work from the classes I’ll be missing.”

“Ever the thoughtful one, Miss Knight.” Mcgonagall said with a small quirk of her lips. “Well, I’m sure you should hurry along then. Tend to your member.”

I let out a breath of relief and nodded my head quickly.

“Okay. I will. Thank you, Professor. I’ll stop by your office before I leave. Is that alright?”

“Yes,” she nodded her permission, and I felt my body relax before turning to Professor Snape.

“Well, Professor, you’re my next class after Slughorn…”

 

<><>

 

I waddled down the hall, struggling to walk with the huge satchel overflowing with work from my classes. Readjusting the thick strap on my shoulder, I raised my hand to knock.

“ _ Come in.”  _

Taking a second to open the door, I finally busted in, nearly toppling over with the amount of items I was carrying.

“Oh, dear! Did you not inform your Professors that you were leaving, not on a normal personal call, but to heal someone?” Professor Mcgonagall peered at me over her spectacles and with a snap of her fingers, my satchel shrunk to a more manageable size much to my comfort.

“Whew. Thank you, Professor Mcgonagall. I don’t even know why I didn’t think about that…” I swallowed and shut the door behind me with a soft click. “And yes, I told them, and they didn’t give a lot of work to begin with, but then I realized I may be gone longer than just today, and as you know, I’m not just simply healing someone, so I’ll have a bit of extra time on my hands until she’s ready to speak to me.”

The headmistress cocked her head at me.

“She was attacked?”

I shivered remembering the feeling of her energy being beaten.

“Yes,” I answered almost inaudibly.

“By whom?”

“I’m--I don’t know Professor. They were gone before I arrived.”

“And how do you know she was attacked?”

“Her elf told me...but...before that. I felt it. I could feel her being beaten, felt it bruising our bond. Felt it physically…” I unconsciously brought my hand up to where my jaw still ached.

“Where is she now?”

“Well, I managed to get her out of the house, but…” My eyes flicked to green and hoped she understood that I didn’t want to say where she was out loud. It seemed as though she did for she just nodded. I blew out a breath and took a seat.

“She’s asked to be left alone for at least an hour…” 

“Though it is understandable, have you an idea as to why that is?”

“I-I don’t know. She was so upset when I got there. She told me not to come--and--” I frowned and stood up as I began to pace around McGonagall’s office. Rubbing at my bruising cheek unconsciously before turning to look at my Professor.

“You know I felt something like this four more times in the past two months?” My energy had increased and I stepped forward as I spoke now. “But she wouldn’t ever allow me through her wards. She would tell me it was a nightmare, or something similar--She tried to get me to leave this last time! But I could  _ feel  _ it, Professor. I could feel her being beaten, and…”

“What? What is it?”

I thought back to what I felt during the attack. The feeling of being pushed to the ground, punched, kicked.

“There was no magic used...she was literally being beaten.” I raised my eyes to McGonagall’s. “Who could do such a thing?”

_ To Narcissa no less... _

Sure she was cold, but she was also extremely caring and warm to those she cared about--like Draco. And the way she spoke about her sisters. She does not love and care for many, but when she does it’s with her absolute all.

I was only met with silence, and I filled it again with my thoughts.

“Why didn’t she let me help? I’m Narcissa’s Knight. I vowed to be her protector. Her and Draco’s, so why isn’t she letting me do my job?” I rambled on as I continued to get flustered. Professor Mcgonagall pushed herself up from behind her large desk and slowly made her way over to me. Her hand sitting on my shoulder tenderly.

“Miss Knight--”

The Transfiguration teacher was cut off by me jumping and tears springing to my eyes.

“My dear, what is wrong?”

My breathing was ragged and coarse as I tried to restrain myself from crying.

“She--She’s...I don’t know. But something’s wrong…” I gasped out, as I forced myself to stand.

“Is she being attacked again?”

“No, it’s not that…” I rasped as I tried to regain my breath. “I think I have to go now, Professor. She needs me.”

“Please be careful,” The Professor said, grabbing my hand just before I turned away.

“I will be. I'll owl you.”

Mcgonagall nodded quickly before giving my hand a quick squeeze. Composing myself, I disapparated. 

  
  



	5. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephonie has no clue what she's gotten herself into, Madam Rosmerta sheds some light and offers up some ideas, but Narcissa is still stubborn, and seems to have a thing for locking herself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot second, but here's the next chapter! A huge thank you to those of you who really like this story. It means the world to me.

 

Popping into existence just outside of the Three Broomsticks, I steadied myself as I stepped up and into the homey Bed and Breakfast with a sigh.

“Persephonie! It’s right fine seein’ you here!” Came Jareby’s voice as he walked over to me, throwing his towel over his shoulder. Jareby was Madam Rosmerta’s child and helper at the Inn. About 9 years back, someone had left a child in their room during their stay. Aunt Rose had fell in love with the tiny babe the moment she picked him up. She kept him, and raised him as her own son when no one claimed him. We played a lot when my mother visited Rosmerta even though he was a couple years younger than me.

Jareby was tall, topping off about 6’2. He had unruly brown curls, and hazel eyes that match his olive skin. He was a very respectable kid, and hard working. Always proving to his mother that he was willing to do the work, no matter what it was. He was also a very smart lad, and talented despite the fact that he was a squib. I sometime wonder if that was why his parents abandoned him. I also wondered if he ever felt derelict. 

Even if he did feel bitter about his past, he had an amazing and caring mother whom he loved, and loved him just as dearly, and I was absolutely sure that he was happy and content--if his large smiles, friendly demeanor, and energy were any indication.

I tried to stop Jar before he turned to speak, but wasn’t able to and could only cringe as he shouted, “Mum! We’ve got ourselves a Knight!”

The older woman popped out from behind the counter, her bronze curls bouncing in the aureate light, apron flowing behind her. A gasp left her lips as she jogged over to me.

“Persephonie! I was wonderin’ when you’d stop by now that you’re of age!” The older woman beamed as she pulled me into a hug. I returned it easily--Rosmerta did always give the best hugs. It was as if she was personally draining all of your negative energy whenever she embraced you. I sighed into the hug and squeezed tighter before I let go, smiling.

“Hi! How are you?” 

“I’m doin’ pretty much the same here, Love. And you? How’s studies?”

“I’m doing...good. And studies are going great. Top marks of course.”

“'Course,” she agreed and I couldn’t help but feel a bit of motherly comfort from her as she pushed some stray curls from my face.

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen you, Love. You look just like your mother.”

I blushed at the compliment as I mumbled a small, “Thank you. And I know, I really should visit more often--”

“Nonsense. You’ve your studies to attend. I’m surprised that you’re here now. Is there a holiday I didn’t know about?” Madam Rosmerta questioned as she hurriedly disappeared behind the counter.

“No, umm…” I looked up at the spiraling staircase that led to the rooms knowing that Narcissa was crying in one of them. I shivered as the Bond reminded me of what she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes to find Jar staring at me odd, but before I could speak to him, Rosmerta returned with a large glass of butterbeer making my eyes sparkle and my mouth salivate.

“Made it just as you like it,” She smiled largely setting it down in front of me as she leaned over the counter to whisper. “I can give you the better stuff if you’re staying long enough for supper?” 

Part of me was close to accepting the invitation, until I had to shake my head to rid myself of saying “of course”.

“You know I would love to, but I’m actually here on a bit more…serious business…” I whispered hoping she’d catch on and it seemed as if she did, and nodded her head before leaning in.

“I didn’t know you Vowed already.”

“I didn’t. This is a bit more off the books.”

“Ahh…” she nodded again before she began to wipe down the counters. “Well, then, go right on up.” She permitted me, and I smiled stiffly before turning on my heels towards the steps. “Oh, and Persephonie!”

I turned around to catch a small glint in her eyes.

“I’m proud of you.”

I dipped my head humbly and smiled before continuing up the stairs. Madam Rosmerta was a good family friend, and she’d housed more than a couple of dozen Innocents and Culpables in the name of helping our House. It’s not that I didn’t trust the safety of the pub...but I didn’t--not when it came to someone as high-profiled as Narcissa. I sighed and walked along the halls until I felt the unmistakable pull of Narcissa’s energy. Checking my watch, I realized that it’s been exactly three hours. I thought about knocking on the door until I realized Narcissa most likely wouldn’t answer. So, pulling out my wand, I whispered,

“ _Scoparum Manubrio Alohomora,”_ and the door clicked open. It was a spell specifically given to the trusted members of the Knights--my mom obviously being one of them. Walking in, I noticed that no candles or lanterns were lit making it impossible to actually see Narcissa, though I could feel she was there. 

“ _Lumos.”_

The tip of my wand illuminated the prone figure of Narcissa as she lay on the small bed across the room curled into a fetal position. The panic I felt from her before I left Hogwarts had dissipated, and I suddenly realized I didn’t have a plan for what I’d do once I finally spoke to her again. I knew she was attacked, so an obvious thing to do was find out who her attacker was. I also wanted to know why she didn't let me protect her. Why she lied to me all the times. Hell, I wanted to know why she came to The Three Broomsticks instead of somewhere less...public. 

There were so many questions, but when I felt her energy tremble and heard her let out a shaky breath, I realized that there were more important things to think about. Those questions could wait.

“Narcissa,” I whispered, moving to crouch down next to her. “I’m going to cast a light spell. Okay?”

It felt so odd to be speaking to her like she wasn’t the bold, strong woman that was married to the Death Eater, Lucius, and mother to that little prat, Draco. Maybe it was the bond making me speak like this to her--the bond letting me understand how delicate the situation was.

The older witch didn’t reply and I watched her stand up suddenly--her demeanor changing in a heartbeat. 

“Do whatever you like,” came her curt reply as she stomped to the bathroom. I was momentarily blindsided by her. _What did I do wrong?_

I shook my head and raised my wand.

“ _Lumos Lucerna Maxima…”_

The room was suddenly filled with glowing enchanted lanterns and I looked around the tiny interior. It was barren of anything that was Narcissa’s. There was the twin bed, a small table, and a tiny kitchen; not to mention the bathroom the Malfoy woman had just secluded herself in. Other than that, I could feel the tedious and heavy energy that was anxiety flitting about the room, but made no effort to see it. Taking yet another deep breath, I spoke softly beneath my breath.

“Nuchie.”

The small elf appeared in front of me with her bowed head.

“Yes, Madam?”

I bent down to speak to her below my breath. “Nuchie, I’m going to be taking care of Mrs. Malfoy for the next couple of days, can you bring me some of her things? Things that will make her feel better as well, if you can?”

Nuchie nodded humbly and popped away, leaving me alone in the empty room to watch the light bounce off the dark walls. What the hell was I doing? A seventeen year old Knight who hasn’t even taken her Vow, sitting in a dark room with her Culpable who she failed at protecting.

“Well, this is fun…” I muttered sardonically to myself. I summoned a chair and sat down, feeling the tension of the atmosphere settle onto my shoulders. Leaning back, I cast a few light manipulation spells; watching as the figures danced around the walls gracefully.

Only seconds later Nuchie popped back in with a suitcase, and I thanked her before she left again, and the realization that I didn’t want to be left alone with a moody Narcissa Malfoy stalled me, but I shook off that feeling with relative ease. There was always a part of me who liked a challenge. Well, all of me really. Without much thought, I moved forward and ran a finger along the edge of a well looked after suitcase. It was brown leather lined with gold metal that reflected  the light of my lanterns back onto the walls. A couple of my shadow figures took interest in the flecks of gold causing me to smile. My smile faded the moment one of my little figures twirled across the bathroom door reminding me that this was not a situation to smile about. Returning my attention to the suitcase, I tugged it to the bottom edge of the bed, before glancing over my shoulder at the bathroom door once more.

I knew that I had to speak to her, but another voice told me that I should give her space. My face screwed up in thought.

_Screw it. She needs to know I’m here for her…_

My stomach did flips as I slowly walked to the door and knocked.

“Narcissa? I wanted to let you know that...we’re going to be staying here for the next couple of days.” I don’t know why I was scared I wouldn't get a response, her reply was nearly immediate.

“ _What? No! You can’t stay here with me-_ -”

“Narcissa, this is not up for debate.” I stated firmly, hoping my voice made no room for arguing.

“ _No! Absolutely not.”_

I rolled my eyes. Who was I kidding? I was speaking to Draco’s mom.

“If you wish to argue with me, Narcissa, then do so to my face. I’ve done enough yelling through doors,” I demanded feeling my patience waning. When there was no response, I sighed out my disappointment. I wanted her to argue with me if it meant she would come out of the bathroom.

“Listen,” my voice took on a softer tone. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly pushing me away...I--I thought we had begun to trust each other.”

“ _I do trust you.”_ Came an equally soft voice, and I felt a small pressure in my chest. Over the past few months, I had visited Narcissa whenever Lucius was gone, so damn near every day. It was a stiff, tense meeting at first, and Narcissa insisted that they were useless. I explained that if I knew her better-- understood her and what motivated her to make the decisions she does-- I’d be able to protect her better. After that first month of uneasiness, we became a little less formal with each other. I made more jokes, and she actually smiled at them. We didn’t confine ourselves to the Meeting Room, and she showed me around her Manor often. We enjoyed walking through the large hallways in silence, or sitting in the garden as we drank tea. I never really realized it, but I looked forward to those wordless walks at the end of nearly every day.

I placed my hand on the door and sighed.

“I wished you trusted me enough to let me protect you.”

“ _It’s...more complicated than that._ ”

I licked my lips and rested my forehead against the door. I just wanted her to open up--literally and figuratively-- so that I could comfort her. I wanted her to let me in.

 “Well,” I began as I stared at the grooves of the door. “I’m going to stay anyway and...I know you don’t want that, but...I’m going to be here for you.”

The response I got was silence, and I took a deep breath before turning away and leaning against the door.

“I’m your Knight, Narcissa. I’m supposed to protect you. I took an oath to do that exact thing…” I paused, wondering if I should continue my sentence. Narcissa said herself that she knew if our relationship was to work, we’d have to have a firm foundation of trust. Telling her my thoughts was a good way to encourage her to do the same. 

“But, I also want you to know that...I consider you a friend, Cissa.” I rubbed my forehead at that admission and had to force myself to continue. 

“As many questions as I have--as much as they need to be _answered_ in order for me to protect you to the best of my ability...I want you to feel comfortable. I want you to feel at least a little safe, and I know that can only begin to happen when you’re out of that house--away from that energy.

“I want you to know that you can talk to me. So, even though you want to push me away, you want me to leave you alone, there’s no way you’re going to actually get away from me.” I laughed and began to back away from the door. “So, yeah. I’ll be out here…” I pursed my lips, and turned away from the door as I dug out my shrunken satchel.

“I have enough to occupy me…” I whispered as I reversed the spell and watched all of my paper and books flop out. “More than enough…”

 

<><>

 

A couple hours passed and I realized it was passed lunch and I was pretty sure Narcissa hadn’t eaten. I stumbled up from where I was sitting surrounded by my studies and paced over to the bathroom door.

“Narcissa?” I called out as I rapped my knuckles against the thick door. “Narcissa, I was wondering if you would like something to eat?”

“ _I’m not hungry_ ,” Narcissa replied, and I noted that there was no hostility or anger in her voice. Instead, it was almost tired. Drained, even. 

“Okay,” I replied. “Would...you maybe like some tea, then?” I offered, holding my breath for her response. A few seconds ticked by before finally,

“ _Yes...I would like some tea, actually._ ”

My eyes widened and I stood up straighter. 

“Oh, okay! Umm...what kind do you want?” I questioned, going through all the times I had listened to her asking Doby or Nuchie for tea. It took me a couple moments until it became apparent that she had never specified any specific type. That made sense of course. Nuchie and Doby were her house elves, and knowing how she took her tea was probably the first thing they learned. Narcissa's soft voice knocked me out of my thoughts, and I shook my head of useless wanderings as Narcissa was now providing an answer. 

“ _I was hoping, perhaps...that you could make me something…_ ”

I paused thinking that her response wasn't quite an answer until my dense brain finally understood. She wanted me to make a sort of medicinal tea. The Knights were known for their classic herbal remedies, and I was no exception.

“Oh! Okay. Of course...ummm...if you want it to be perfect...I’ll need to run a diagnostic on you…”

“ _Just something to soothe my nerves._ ”

I bit my lip and nodded to myself--guess she wasn’t ready to come out just yet.

“Alright. It’ll be only a minute,” I whispered, summoning my cauldron and multiple herbs. I lit the fireplace, and set the cauldron atop the fire as I allowed my mind to wander. Why was Narcissa hiding from me? Most importantly what? Truly, I just needed her come out. The tiny bathroom of the flat couldn't be particularly cosy, and I knew for a fact that she had some injuries that she may want healed. If only she'd just leave that damned bathroom.

I finished the brew within a couple of minutes and once again found myself on the other side of Narcissa’s bathroom door; this time, a tea cup and saucer in hand.

“It’s finished.” I announced. “Umm...I don’t know how the inside of the bathroom looks, so I can’t poof it in there...Do you think that you could...come out maybe?”

Before I could even finish my sentence, my attention was drawn to the bottom of the door where I could see a small flap being transfigured. I sighed and laughed a little to myself. 

“Okay then…”

I crouched down and slid in the tea, the small plate pinched tightly between my fingers; I tugged back gently when Narcissa went to pull it towards her.

I heard a sigh on her end, and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“ _Persephonie…_ ”

The tiredness in her voice was almost tangible, and I breathed in deeply, suddenly not finding the situation all that humorous. 

“Let me see your hand,” I requested softly, turning my palm upwards for her to place her own hand in.

“Excuse me?”

“Your hand...let me see it,” I replied and waited. Narcissa was kind of, borderline, ignoring me, but she still had manners. I was giving her tea, and now I was requesting something from her. Pure-Blood Tradition would dictate her next actions.

She placed her frail, pale hand in mine noncommittally and I pulled her forward as I squeezed gently, my thoughts churning idly.

_**Frail**...Frail was never a word I thought I would juxtapose to you... _

I didn’t know if Narcissa was using Legilimens at that moment, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Now, that I had a firm physical connection with her, I could feel how frangible she truly was--mentally, spiritually. I could feel how cold she was. I knew exactly what she needed, and I felt a sort of pride blossoming at the realization that I could give it to her with ease. Gathering my energy, I sent her a nice, hearty mix of a warming and comfort charm, watching as her skin begin to regain some color.

“Is that okay?” I whispered, trailing the fingers of my free hand across the bumps of her knuckles without much thought to it. Narcissa yanked her hand away as if I had burned her before replying. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

Then, she grabbed the tea cup and plate, _finited_ the little flap, and effectively broke what little true connection I had with her for that brief second. I sighed and allowed myself to fall back on my rear before turning around to look at the mess my papers and I had made.

“Ugh. Why am I always such a kiss up?” I grumbled underneath my breath before crawling over to the mass of work. I was here with Narcissa on official (unofficial, if we're honest) business, so what on Earth possessed me to undertake so much work. Sitting up, I sighed and began to read through my itinerary. Frowning at the jumble of things I set up for myself to do, I decided to procrastinate in the most productive way possible: I organized.

I took all of my work and books from each class and organized them in their respective piles. I, then, took all the notes from each class and color coded them before setting them in chronological order. After each subject was organized, I grabbed my itinerary and began to organize my work in the order I knew I wanted to actually do it. First came the things that were assigned and due once I got back to Hogwarts, then came the extra credit assignments. I ordered them like this:

Something quick and easy, something hard.  Something easy, chip away at something hard, then do something in the middle and so on and so forth.

After all of my color coding and organizing, I let out a satisfied breath and looked down at all of my hard work even though I knew the moment I started up again, it’d be messed up...but that wasn’t the point. The point was that I was doing something even a little productive as Narcissa Malfoy kept herself locked up in a little, tiny bathroom while I did nothing but wait. I looked down at my watch and let out a sigh. Nearly 8 hours had passed since Narcissa decided to keep herself cooped up in the bathroom, and now it was time for supper. With a quick blast of energy, I pushed myself up and off the floor and stepped lightly to the bathroom door.

**_Knock Knock_ **

_“What is it?”_ Came the muffled response, and I took a mental note at the weight of Narcissa’s voice. She seemed calmer now, and quite possibly was just staying in the bathroom to think…

And avoid me.

“It’s about supper time...and I was wondering if you had an appetite yet?”

There was a little pause, and I filled the silence in my own nervousness.

“Because, I don’t know about you, but I worked up one out here with all the work I’ve been doing.”

Once again there was silence, and I smacked my forehead for talking without thinking it through. There were many ways to take my statement; playfully sarcastic, bitterly sarcastic. It might have even sounded as if I had better things to do than wait on her. Which, may or may not have been debatable, but something told me that I needed to actually be there for her. When the silence lasted longer than I wanted, I knocked on the door again.

"Narcissa?"

“ _If you’re hungry, you should eat. I, however, do not have an appetite yet,"_ came an authoritative voice. An unsatisfied frown pulled at my lips.

“No...no no no,” I began, before pointing to the door. “I am your guest, I will not eat if you do not eat...plus...it’s not like _I'm_ hungry,” I grumbled, my sudden energy beginning to drop. “I just wanted you to come out…”

I lowered my gaze to the floor beneath me and frowned in thought. When was she going to come out of this bathroom? When was she going to eat? Is she going to sleep in there? Then a sudden idea popped in my head, a smile on my face.

“Hey! How about this--How about we switch?”

_“Pardon?”_

“How about we switch? This is your room after all, and as a guest, I can’t keep you out of your room by being in it. That’s just rude on my part," I stated as if it was obvious. "You come in here, and I’ll stay in the bathroom until you’re ready for some company.”

“ _That’s mental._ ”

I raised an eyebrow at the door.

“Which part?” I questioned, feeling a bit of mirth in baffling the older witch.

“ _I’m not going to make you stay in a tiny bathroom. It’s absolutely mental to even being to consider such a thing._ ”

“Ahh I don’t know,” I began as I turned sideways to lean on the door. “That ‘tiny bathroom’ has been good enough for you for the past…” I paused dramatically and checked the time. “Eight hours and forty three minutes.” I pointed out with a smirk before I crossed my arms. However, when I was met with silence, I uncrossed my arms and pushed myself off the wall. 

“So...are we going to switch or--”

 

**_POUND ME THE WITCH DRUMS, THE WITCH DRUMS. POUND ME THE WITCH DRUMS-_ **

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin and quickly summoned my phone to me.

“ _What is that?”_ Narcissa questioned, and I was sure the sudden blast of music frightened her as well.

“Sorry, it’s my phone.” I told her, but there was only one person I gave that ringtone to...and I hadn’t spoken to her in close to a year. “Yello?”

“ _Hey, Babygirl.”_

My heart jumped at the nickname and a huge smile spread across my face.

“Hey, mom! How are you?”

“ _I’m doin’ good, baby.”_ Mom said through the phone and I found myself smiling wider.

“That’s good. That’s good.” I nodded as I moved away from the bathroom door as to not disturb Narcissa with my phone call.

“ _Actually, Seph, I wanted to ask you a question?”_

My smiled faded a little bit, but I perked up at the idea of Mom asking me about something.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“ _When you went to your Dad’s for winter break, did you see my little black box?”_

My enthusiasm completely deflated at that question, and I found myself scoffing as I placed a hand on my hip.

“Umm...no actually. I don’t even which box you’re umm--” I cleared my throat. “You’re--umm--talking about.”

“ _You don’t remember which one? I had it under the microwave, it had all of my ritual things in it? There were two little handles on the side and a little code--it was all in storage and you said your dad took it everything out of storage. It should’ve been there.”_

I sighed, trying to ignore the prickle of pain dusting my chest and I rubbed at my eyes.

“Honestly, mom. I didn’t really think to look around when I visited.” I explained to her as I went to go sit in the chair I had conjured for myself hours earlier.

“ _Oh okay. Well, that’s alright then. Can you owl your dad for me and ask?”_

“Yeah, sure. Of course,” I replied with mock enthusiasm--a fake smile on my face to make the words come out more natural.

_Why the hell couldn’t she do it?_

“ _Thanks, baby girl.”_ came the small reply and I almost gagged at the pain I felt in my stomach.

_She just called to see if I saw her damn box..._

_“How are things there, Seph?”_

“It’s fine...I guess.”

No doubt she heard about Hogwarts and rumors about the Golden Trio, so why not ask your daughter who knew them? I didn’t really care to gossip with her, though--especially if she wasn’t ask me directly.

“ _Okay. That’s good. How are you doing?”_

_...Heh. Nice. Ask me about how I am AFTER your black box..._

I rubbed at my face as thoughts of my N.E.W.T’s ran across my mind, along with Dumbledore’s Army, helping Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and now this thing with Narcissa. I didn’t tell her any of that though. It wouldn’t have mattered.

“Umm...the same. That’s not necessarily good, but I’m still the same.” I shrugged, once again pushing a little at the fact that my mental state wasn’t the healthiest.

It went over her head. As always.

“ _You’re not overworking yourself, right? I know you’re probably studying for your N.E.W.Ts.”_

_Of course I’m overworking myself. I’m taking twelve. As if you would expect me to take any less..._

_“_ No. I’m working hard, and a lot--yes. But I don’t think I’m overworking myself.” I lied, standing up again, running my fingers over my head and through my thick curls. 

“ _Well that’s good. What about quodpot? How’s that going.”_

I licked my lips and dropped my gaze to the floor before pinching my nose.

“It’s not quodpot here, mom. It’s quidditch.’

“ _Oh.”_

“And I stopped playing. Remember? So, I could focus more on my work?”

 _“That’s right. Well,”_ My mom’s voice took a more playful note. “ _What about that Malfoy? I know you hated him for a while.”_

I huffed out a breath and realized now, she was just reaching. Shaking my head, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“I told you, mom, we don’t hate each other. We’ve actually been something resembling friends for a while. Draco’s a good guy.” I told her with something border lining annoyance. Mom was quiet on the other end before speaking up.

“ _Oh. That’s right. Well, I have to go now. Tell your brother I said ‘hi’ and that I love him.”_

“Okay, mom.”

“ _Okay. Love you.”_

“Love you, too.”

**_Click_ **

I tongued my cheek and could feel the pinched expression on my face as I stared at my phone screen before turning to my left when I realized Narcissa had finally left the bathroom. Narcissa’s eyes were observing mine blankly as she stood just in the doorway of the bathroom--completely unspeaking. There was a lump in my throat, but I choked it down with a small cough.

“Oh, look! You emerged!” I smiled and laughed even though it was a bit forced.

“I did.”

“So, did you suddenly get an appetite...or are we switching?” I asked, happy that I could finally speak to her face-to-face.

“Actually…I came out because...” Narcissa’s eyes narrowed as she observed me. “Well...I’m not sure how to explain it.” She concluded with a small shake of her head and I pursed my lips.

“Okay…Umm…how about we talk about it over dinner?”

Before Narcissa began to protest, I continued, “Even if you’re not hungry...you haven’t eaten all day, AND my tea from earlier does not count. You need to eat something, and actually, I’m pretty sure this place is closed for the night. Let’s go down and have dinner with Madam Rosmerta.” I offered, and everything about the woman--her body language, her energy, her facial expression--told me she would say ‘no’. So, I waited, looking at Narcissa for her response while I took in her appearance with her hands clasped in front of her, hair impeccable, clothes perfectly unwrinkled, barefoot, and her face completely impassive. She looked the same as always--minus her lack of shoes of course.

“Maybe, you’re thinking that it’s dangerous for anyone to know you’re here?” I tried. “Listen, Madam Rosmerta has helped Knights since she ran this place,” pausing, I placed my hands on my hips and smiled. “Do you think we’d keep our charges here, if she’s wasn’t trustworthy?”

“You didn’t want me here initially.” Narcissa pointed out, with a small arch of her eyebrow. I crinkled my nose and shrugged.

“Yeah...that’s true,” I took a step towards her, raising my hands up. “But, what can I say? I like to take extra precautions with you.”

Narcissa regarded me suspiciously, her blue eyes, not sharpened to kill, narrowed down at me as I gave her the largest grin I could muster. Large enough to seem almost comical.

“I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” Narcissa commented with a cadence very similar to Professor Snape’s. If she realized that she just hinted at knowing my sexuality, it didn’t show on her face. I shrugged and stepped closer to her, before raising my hand, palm facing up.

“Only for the _one woman…_ ” I paused, taking a moment to form a ball of our entwined energy. “...I willingly bonded my magic to.”

Narcissa took to rolling her eyes again, causing me to smile. 

“Only because I’m the only one you’ve ever taken the Oath with.”

I raised an amused brow and licked my lips into a smile. Were we really playfully sparring with our words? 

 _“ **I’m sure you say that to all the girls.”**? _  Isn’t that what people say when they’re flirting? I shook my head with a small huff of a laugh. No. No, Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't be flirting with me. That'd be impossible, I thought. I just had never pegged her to be a sarcastic person. Even then, a statement like that brought out my more flirty side without my say. So, leaning forward, I lowered my voice.

“Don’t think you’re the first person to request…” I smoldered, “Because you’re for damn sure the most difficult hand I’ve been dealt,” I paused and let my eyes run over her features. I shrugged, and backed up a little. "But I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't willing to go all in," I said truthfully, with just enough nonchalance to take away the gravity of what I was really saying.

Narcissa looked me up and down and turned slightly to the side. Daring her to retort, I narrowed my eyes, a little smile pulling at my lips.

“I’d wager that you play your hands quite nicely," she quipped.

_I can do a lot with my hands…_

I mentally smacked myself at that thought. _What the hell. You can’t say that..._

What did she mean, though? She knew that by hands I meant her didn’t she? This entire conversation started off with her talking about what I say to other girls. Maybe, she inferred that by hands meaning her, I basically just meant my charge. So...was she saying that I play with girls nicely? And is that platonically or was there libido behind it?

_Holy shit. I don’t know. And now, I'm thinking too hard..._

 

**_WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!_ **

**_CLEVER RESPONSE TIME--WANING!_ **

**_AWKWARD COME BACK WILL BE INITIATED IN:_ **

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

 

 _“_ Wouldn’t you love to know?”

I cringed mentally--just barely retorting on time. The fact that it was VERY borderline flirty didn’t even register, but I was happy to see the older blonde didn’t have an immediate response. My smolder turned into a satisfied smirk when she didn’t reply, but simply upturned her nose and hummed--mirth beginning to swirl in her blue depths. We held each other’s eyes for a long time and I let my mind wander.

_I never realized how tall those wedged boots make her. She can’t be more than 5’6...5’5 maybe...?_

Feeling the silence begin to settle like the tangible awkward tension that began to coil inside of me, I continued on our conversation.

“As much as I enjoy staring into your beautiful, deadly eyes,” I began charmingly with just enough effort to make it seem the flirt was just playful, I continued. “How about that dinner?”

Narcissa glared down at me with the same look from before. Seemingly, happy with what she saw, she turned her gaze away from me by rolling her eyes.

“Very well--”

“Yes!”

“--because you,” her finger pressed against my sternum softly. “Are obviously hungry, and you said yourself you won’t eat till I do.” There was a pause and Narcissa pulled her hand back and tucked it into her robes. “You are my guest after all... _and_ my Knight. The least I can do is be what I’ve been taught since I was child and be a decent hostess.”

I smiled and stuffed my hands into my pockets as I began to head towards the door, “Whatever your reasons are, are fine by me,” I shrugged with a grin. “I’ll go tell Aunty Rose-”

“Persephonie-”

I paused. _That voice isn’t good..._

“I’ll have dinner with _you_. I’d rather not be in anyone else’s company.”

The wording made my heart flutter despite the situation and I nodded, a small smile on my lips showing her that I wasn’t upset.

“Okay.” I turned to put on my shoes that were right next to the door.

“Oh, and Persephonie?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m 5’4 without my boots.”

 

<><>

 

Jogging down the spiral steps, minding the other tenants, I tried to ignore the fact that Narcissa was indeed using Legilimens some point during our conversation, and wondered what to grab for her to eat. As far as I could observe, Narcissa seemed to be vegetarian. Whenever we had lunch together, she was always eating a salad, or just fruit, or just vegetables. A frown made its way onto my face. Most of the food Rosemerta made was always rather hearty. I was almost certain that she didn't have a single leaf of lettuce in her freezer. I hopped from the bottom step and found Jar chatting with Madam Rosmerta. The hostess was in the middle of laughing, her head thrown back, cheeks red as she smacked Jareby's with towel. The familiar sight warmed my heart, and the stark juxtaposition of being around and moody Narcissa Malfoy and now seeing Aunty Rose and Jareby laughing jovially nearly gave me whiplash. Just as I got to the bar area, twinkling brown eyes met mine, and Aunty Rose's sunny disposition was not directed at me.

“Ah! Sweet Persephonie! I was wonderin’ when you’d join us.”

I smiled and strolled over to where they were sitting eating dinner and laughing. How light the atmosphere their energy created when I got closed compared to upstairs was nearly blindsiding.

“Evening Aunty Rose. Jareby.” I nodded to the other teen who rose his butterbeer in return. 

“What’s the matter, Dear? You’re lookin’ a bit pale.” 

I was taken back by Madam Rosmerta’s observation. Did the events of the day really take its toll on me? But then again, this was Aunty Rose--she read me like a scroll. Without taking her eyes off of me, the older witch addressed Jareby.

“Would you mind fixin’ Persephonie a butterbeer, Reb? A Mater’s would be ideal, I reckon.”

I nodded quickly at the mention of the “Adult” version of the beverage. She smiled and patted Jar’s seat when he stood with a quick “Yes’m”

“Sit down, Love.”

I sighed as I did what I was told, taking a moment to spin around and fidget with the little tear on the side of the leather. There was a small period of silence as Madam Rosmerta studied me, and refusing to meet her questioning gaze for fear that she would see the general panic I had over the entire situation with Narcissa painted across my face, I looked around the interior of the Inn. There was always a wash of comfort and warmth in the Three Broomsticks. Even if there was a Hell Storm outside, it’d still be perfectly stable on the interior. It was something small, but very useful, especially to anyone trying to keep a nice and calm atmosphere. It was a spell that I could use in the future, so I made a small note to ask her about it later.

The witch in front of me leaned forward with a sympathetic smile, effectively forcing me out of my own thoughts. 

“Is it your Charge?” She asked, but the tone of her voice told me she already knew the answer. “You’re worried 'bout her.”

“How do you know it’s a her?” I deflected.

“Because there’s no man that would get you to take the Oath before you Vowed. It’s nothin’ new that you’ve got yourself a soft spot for the pretty and helpless,” she smiled with a wink.

I took a deep breath and nodded, before gently rubbing at the shiny counter top.

“Yeah.” I whispered. “I just--” I leaned forward, so I didn’t have to speak so loudly. “I don’t know what to do.” I admitted--something I wasn’t fully ready to confess--but I had to. Since Narcissa and I took the Oath, I knew I would need to be even more mature than I already was. I didn’t want to be clueless on how to help her--how to protect her. I wanted to know what I was doing. I wanted to be sure about everything, but here I was the complete opposite.

“She was attacked. This morning…” I began, knowing Madam Rosmerta would need to know the entire story to truly understand how to help the most. “She was attacked...before that, but she always found a way to throw me off-- like she didn't want me to protect her.” I explained, my face pulling an annoyed frown. “Even now, she--she’s completely pushing me away, and I don’t know what to do. I just want to help her.” I finished, throwing my hands in my lap like a child. 

Rosmerta pondered silently before gently touching my shoulder.

“It seems as though she needs space and you need patience. You can’t force someone to trust you.”

“I’m not!” I gesticulated. “That’s the thing. She told me that she trusts me and I do give her space. All I’ve given her is space.”

I heard the tale-tale sign of the swinging door, telling me that Jar was on his way back in with the butterbeer.

“Then what you need is patience and more time. Don’t give up on her. She’s your first Oath. You bonded with her. That means something," she whispered quickly just as Jar put down my beer. If Jar knew that he was being left out of the conversation, he didn't make it obvious. He knew that it was nothing personal. Even Madam Rosmerta wasn't allowed to know half the things she knew, but she was generally well trusted by my house. Jar was still but a child. Either way, I took the butter beer with a small hum.

“Thanks.” I smiled, even though it didn’t quite meet my eyes. Aunty Rose's words ricocheted about my brain. 

_What the hell? Does everyone know I bonded with her? Is it written on my forehead?_

Just in case that was true, I quickly wiped my forehead and looked at my hand. 

_Nope. Clean._

With a small purse of my lips, I frowned and took a sip of my beer. The burning sensation in my throat was a little off putting, but when weighing the results of the alcohol versus that tiny feeling, it was welcome.

“Well!” Madam Rosmerta jumped up with a small clap of her hands and turned to me. “I’m sure you’re down here because it’s time for you two to eat. I’ll go prepare something.”

“Actually, Aunty Rose--"

The woman stopped just short of turning around. She blew her curls out of her face, and raised her brows in question.

"I wanted to tell you before you started cooking--I think she’s Vegetarian…”

Madam Rosmerta froze, her eyes narrowing before she looked up to the ceiling in thought. Her face dipping into a frown of wonder and thought. Her eyes eyes flickered down to me as I took another sip of my drink.

“Vegetarian you say?”

I nodded and wiped away the froth I felt on my upper lip.

“Hmm...Can’t say I make Veggie supper very often, but I’ll try---for you.” The older witch added with a small bow, causing a smile to break out on my face.

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“It’s no problem on my end, Love! Now, shoo back on up, and take this with you," she instructed with a small snap of her fingers. Next to me appeared a bottle of wine and I took it gingerly in my hands before reading it.

_Persephone’s Rose Blend_

My face lit up at reading my name--even though mine was still spelled differently.

“Found this here bottle a decade or so back,” she explained to me before telling Jareby to go get the kitchen started. “Never been a fan of Red Wine myself, and when your mum brought you to me…” she shrugged. “I thought, ‘ _Why not save it for Phoenix’s lass? Has her name written all over it!’”_ Aunty Rose smiled happily at her play on words and I just chuckled before rolling my eyes.

“I’m sure your Charge would enjoy it as well. And since she’s your first, and with the day you two have had, a drink’ll do you good.”

I smiled again before looking down at the obviously aged bottle. It’s label peeling off at the ends, the spiral of Persephone’s grape vine discolored over time. It really is odd how the older and more wear-and-tear carrying a bottle of wine is, the more delicious you can expect it to be.

I nodded, thinking ‘Yeah, Narcissa will definitely enjoy this.’

“Thank you, Aunty. It means a lot,” I smiled sincerely, thanking her for more than just the alcohol. The witch in front of me waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

“Oh, it’s nothin’. Now, up you go.” She said pushing me gently towards the stairs with a wink.

 

<><>

 

I popped into the middle of the flat to see Narcissa sitting in the center of my pile of disorganization as she inspected my glasses.

“I wasn’t aware that you wore specs…” Narcissa commented as she held them up towards the lanterns causing colorful light refractions along the wall for the shadows to play with.

“Ah...I--uh--I don’t...umm…” I padded over to her and sat crisscrossed beside her. “Well...I mean I do, but those ones aren’t prescription.”

I reached over to grab the glasses, ignoring the tingling feeling in my fingers when our hands grazed.

“Here...look.”

I grabbed the glasses and touched them to Narcissa’s temple.

“Say your name?”

The blonde witch arched a brow at me.

“My name?”

“Or any cognomen, it really doesn’t matter.” I shot the most charming smile I could manage before noticing blue eyes drip down to the bottle in my hand.

“1973 Cabernet Franc Persephone?” Narcissa commented and I looked down at the bottle curiously, before directing my attention back up at her.

“Oh! Yeah. Aunty Rose thought we’d enjoy it together with dinner.”

“Hmm. Perhaps we shall. The Persephone Vineyard is rather notorious for their take on exotic blends.”

Humming, I brought the wine up and smiled. 

“Is that so?” I asked, gaining myself a small nod. “Well then, I can’t wait for dinner.” I snapped, sending the bottle away before turning towards Cissa who was staring at the glasses in my grasp.

“You were saying to choose a cognomen?”

“Yes.” I smiled, holding the pair up to her temples again. “Mine is something short and personal--Seph,” I smiled sweetly. Blue eyes stared at me with scrutiny before flicking to the ground.

“Narcissa.”

Grinning in my silent triumph, I continued. “Alright, now your favorite color--”

“Is this really pertinent?” Narcissa huffed as she began to push the glasses away, but I insisted and kept them at her head.

“It is. It really is. Trust me,” I paused, waiting for the incredulous expression on her face to slacken as she faced forward once again, chin inclined. “I can’t show you what the glasses do if you don’t cooperate. For them to work, I need your name, your favorite color, and one of your favorite N.E.W.T subjects.”

Narcissa stared at me as I spoke, thinking Merlin knows what. After a few seconds, I felt myself getting impatient. These glasses were cool and I wanted her to see what I made. 

“Come on,” I frowned as I held them out to her. “Humor me.”

Narcissa took a deep breath before placing the glasses to where I had them on her temples. ”Fine.” Lips pressed into a thin line she spoke, “Narcissa, Shamrock Green...Potions.”

It took a bit of effort to keep from smiling at just how specific her color was, and only shook my head. I hadn't programmed "Shamrock Green" per se, but I did have a green color in there. A nice emerald green. Hopefully, that would still meet Narcissa's standards. I smiled and hopped giddily in the sitting position I was in.

“Okay,” I whispered, leaning towards her as I hurriedly dug out my wand. “Alright, now put them on,” I nodded with encouragement as she stared at me reluctantly before sliding on the black, half-rimmed specs, her eyes wide with wonder and interest. With the largest smile on my face, I tapped the middle of the glasses, whispering, 

“ _Protubero.”_

I watched as the lens of the glasses clouded over with a green tint and Narcissa gasped, her hands shooting out in front of her, grasping the air.

“What? What on earth is this?”

My smile grew and I slid closer to her, our knees touching.

“What do you see?” I asked quizzically as I watched her reach out and grab nothing, turning it around in her hands, her jaw dropped in awe.

“I...I... I’m holding a bottle of…” she paused and tilted her head to the side as if reading something. “I’m holding a bottle of ginger snout…”

I watched, utterly amused, as she very gingerly rubbed her fingers along the nothingness in her palms.

“Wanna try another one?”

I didn’t receive a verbal answer but a quick nod, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright then,” I chuckled again, before re-adjusting myself next to her. “Try another subject…”

“Er...Ancient Runes?”

A few seconds passed and I heard a small gasp causing a smile to appear on my face as she raised her hands to caress the air.

“Persephonie. How did you do this? What spell is this?” I watched as Narcissa slipped off the glasses and began to inspect them. “ _Protubero?”_

Blue eyes looked at me expectantly, and I was hit once again with the beauty of the witch in front of me as wonder, awe, and bemusement, played behind ocean irises.

“Ah--Um... _Protubero_ is just the activation spell. It’s an amalgam of technology and magic. Neat isn’t it?” I grinned with pride as Narcissa rose the glasses up inspect them against the light. 

“It’s brilliant. I must admit, I know rather little about technology.” Narcissa spoke as she lowered the glasses. “It’s very much a muggle thing.”

“Yeah...and a bit of a Knight thing--Technology and Science may be known as Muggle Knowledge, but in the hands of powerful Slytherins and Ravenclaws? And then apply _that_ to magic...”

The moment those words left my mouth, I froze. I had gotten so caught up with the academic behind my house’s magic, I didn’t filter myself. Self beratement of course ensued... 

_You’re not supposed to disclose Knight information with a Charge, let alone a Culpable! Idiot! Let alone the wife and sister of two insanely powerful death eaters. Even worse a Culpable, a Death eater’s wife/sister of a family that hates the Knights and would exploit us the moment they had the chance!!_

But the look in Narcissa’s eyes--a look of absolute curiosity--childlike even--and the way her energy kept neutral instead of fluctuating if she had any malicious feelings... I didn’t elaborate, but I didn’t back out of my statement earlier, so instead, I just left the implied ellipses. If Narcissa noticed my minor stupor, she didn't say anything and only nodded before looking at the glasses again just as the spell began to wear off and the clarity of the original lenses reappeared.

“Interesting,” she whispered as she handed them back to me. “I mean...they truly are incredible. I couldn’t even imagine what it takes mixing such primitive muggle findings with magic. Very interesting indeed.” 

There was a sort of dismissiveness in her voice and I had to stop myself from launching into the defensive argument for the Modern Muggle world.

“Thank you.” I whispered, before reaching out to take them. “I’m working on a new setting, but it’s really difficult to pinpoint the specific discrepancies.” I explained as I touched the glasses to my own temple. “Seph. Turquoise. Tri-View. Arithmancy 1-” I turned to my left. “Ancient Runes 2.” I turned to face in front of me before finally turning to the right. “Potions 3.” I Tapped the bridge of my specs with a small, “ _Protubero.”_

I handed the glasses to the older witch as she took in the three subjects being showed to her. After a few minutes, I had to apologize and take the glasses back.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, but that’s what I meant. I can’t figure out why it makes the wearer so damn nauseous.”

“Perhaps, it’s due to the fact that you’re viewing some of the most complicated problems in each subject coinstantaneously?” 

I laughed at the teasing in Narcissa’s voice as I stood up.

“Well, dinner’s on its way,” I informed the older woman.

Something stunted her generous flow of casual energy and I noticed her body tense.

“What did you choose for me to eat?”

There was something in the way she phrased her question. The lilt in her voice making me falter just slightly in answering something that was supposed to be easily done.

“Ah...The Three Broomsticks only has really meaty things, so I got Madam Rosmerta to try to cook you something with just vegetables or something.” I paused as I watched Narcissa begin to flatten out her robes while her energy thickened.

“I see.”

I stuttered for a few seconds before replying, “I’m sorry. I was just so sure that you were a vegetarian--”

“I’m not.”

Her eyes didn’t meet mine even when I tried to find them. What was suddenly making her so stand-offish and abrasive? I felt my forehead crinkle in thought, following Narcissa’s movements as she stood up, straightening out her robes again.

“So, you’re not a Vegetarian?” I questioned redundantly. Narcissa didn’t answer, but her cold stare--so different than what it was only a few seconds ago--answered my question. “ Sorry, then. I’ll go tell Aunty Rose now...It’s just, whenever I see you eat dinner or even lunch….when I’m given meat, you only have vegetables and fruit.”

“I…” The blonde woman paused and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned away from me. There was a ruefulness in her voice and this odd depression in her energy. “I...eat what Lucius prefers I eat.”

An odd chill spread from my spine at the mention of the man’s name, and the implication of what she was saying. I could already feel anger beginning to rise from an unknown place within me as I observed the older woman. It seemed as though she had slowly slipped back into her cold, professionalism. That meant she was trying to hide something. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the doorway.

“What do you mean by that?” There was no answer so I rephrased my question. “Why does Lucius determine what you eat?” I questioned unable to keep the malice from my voice. Even saying his name left a bitter taste in my mouth, and I found myself screwing up my face in distaste.

“He’s my husband…” Narcissa replied defensively--automatically--but her voice held little vindication and sounded heavy with enervation.

“Well, I’m going to go tell Madam Rosmerta to make you something hearty--”

_Not too hearty. If she doesn’t eat meat often, something too hearty will make her sick..._

“I never noticed how thin you are beneath those robes.” I muttered, my voice decidedly softer than what it was earlier as I eyed her bony frame. “I don’t mean to pique you...but Narcissa...that’s--that’s not healthy…”

“It’s...it’s how my husband prefers me-”

“To hell with Lucius then,” I interrupted--my voice dropping to a near growl. “What kind of husband wants his wife unhealthily skinny for his own pleasure?” It was difficult to keep from raising my voice too loud, but the volume was definitely higher than it was a few seconds ago. Her body was turned away from me, so I couldn’t see her expression, but the way her shoulders hiked up and trembled, I knew I was tugging on the line. The shadow figures who were previously dancing on the wall, also began to shrink into themselves, and it occurred to me that my voice was louder than I originally thought.

“Sorry,” I breathed as I rubbed my cheek. “I’m sorry I yelled, but not for what I said. You--you don’t deserve to be so neglected, and I--”

I was caught off by a small gulp of air, a pain spreading in my chest as I observed the woman in front of me. The overwhelming need to run to her and comfort her was inundating, but I knew she needed space, so I stepped back, jamming my hands in my pockets.

“I’ll…” I swallowed my hesitation. “I’ll go tell Aunty Rose to make something else…” I turned around ready to leave, stopping briefly wondering if I should ask Narcissa what she’d like to eat, but it was obvious that she had already shut me out, so I decided against it.

 

***

 

“She flinches when I raise my voice.”

“You raised your voice? Didn’t we just talk about giving her space?” The look Rosmerta sent me as she stirred a pot of stew, only stirred my guilt as well. I frowned, and leaned against the wooden counter with a sigh, and I rubbed my face tiredly.

“I wasn’t upset at her or anything, I was expressing my anger over a...situation--but that’s not the point. I-I haven’t given her any reason to be afraid of me when I’m upset when I raise my voice...so why is she?” I asked more rhetorically than anything, but Aunty Rose answered regardless. 

“Maybe it has nothing to do with you.” She offered. “Maybe she has trauma from her childhood?”

I frowned at that and pushed myself away from the counter to stand up straighter. “Do you think she was verbally abused as a child?”

The older woman shrugged, her eyes focused on her stew. “She could have been physically as well. Does she come from a pureblood family?”

“...Yes…” 

“Hmm...Pureblood Patriarchs were known for being loud and physical behind closed doors…”

“Even then...why does she feel the need to be scared of me? I’ve only been caring and protective..." I knew it would take more than a a few kind gestures to dismiss Narcissa's fears, but I only wished she wasn't scared anymore. At the very least, not scared of me.

“I can’t really say, Love. You’ve got to talk to her about it...Maybe she’s become accustomed to those who care about her hurting her?”

My eyes dropped to the ground and images of a demure Narcissa and her tiny smiles ran across my mind. I just couldn’t fathom how anyone could hurt her. I made no move to stop the tear that ran down my cheek. 

 _She doesn’t deserve the treatment she’s been dealt in her life…_ _No one does..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to edit for some reason, so sorry if it was a bit...clunky here and there. I tried. T-T


	6. Keys To The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa finally lets Persephonie in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Mentions of abuse and graphic detailing of post abuse injuries.

Returning to the small room I shared with Narcissa was something I didn’t quite look forward to. There was nothing in my lessons on How To Behave As An Elite Witch In Wizarding Society-- nor how to be a Vowed Knight --that gave me any type of guidance on dealing with a Culpable that was so... _ difficult  _ to interact with. Narcissa, on a good day, was a rather sublime conversationalist, however standoffish she naturally was. On a bad day Narcissa was peevish and persnickety; neither of which bothered me very much, but this was something else entirely. 

This felt like the epitome of insanity. Doing the same thing over and over, but expecting it to change. I kept getting Narcissa to show me pieces of herself--unguarded and vulnerable--just to have her shut me out the moment she felt unsafe. I couldn’t fault her for such a reaction, but each time felt like a slap to the face. 

What was wrong with me? Was I not as personable as I thought? Did I frighten her? Did I not make her feel safe? 

I couldn’t understand it. There wasn’t a single thing I could pinpoint that would make Narcissa so guarded towards  _ me.  _ Her  _ Knight.  _ Her  _ Protector.  _

These thoughts trampled around my mind as I made my time in an effort to give  Narcissa space while also avoiding what was sure to be an awkward atmosphere when I returned. I had no right to judge her and her marriage, but damn it if I wouldn’t express my anger over it. Though, I suppose I didn’t have to raise my voice in order to express that anger. I already knew how _frangible_ Narcissa was despite her cool exterior. I saw just how icy she truly was; able to melt at the tiniest show off affection or consideration and break with just the right amount of pressure.

It crushed me and I wasn’t sure if returning to her, my soul aching because of a pain I only  _ thought  _ I understood, would be the best way to go about it. 

When my loitering had become apparent, Aunty Rose handed me a towel and spray and directed me to start cleaning the stools and tables. I said nothing and set about wiping down every surface I could find, happy to give myself something to do while the food was being cooked. Eventually, I found myself asking my questions out loud to the one person who would be able to help me understand the situation I found myself in.

“Why doesn’t she trust me?”

“Emotions are trickier than that,” Aunty Rose replied. “You’ve got quite the Ravenclad brain--too focused on logic.” She shook her head at me, and went about sweeping the floor. “And you’ve got that egocentricness of a Slytherin. Sometimes, it isn’t all about you, love.” Despite her wording, there was no bite in her response, and I took a moment to ponder that. She was right, of course. This wasn’t all about me. It was just so bloody difficult. How could I understand something when all I knew was how I felt? If all I knew were the decisions behind  _ my  _ actions while the other part of the equation would much rather keep herself locked in the bathroom than speak with me?

Eventually, dinner was ready, and Aunty Rose had placed a tray filled with food into my arms, with a low, “It isn’t all about you, Persephonie. Think about her a bit, would you?”

I knew her words were meant to be helpful, but I couldn’t help but feel like she was stating the obvious. My skin began to heat up in my agitation as I replied, “That’s all I’m doing! I don’t know how I could think about her anymore than I already am!”

Aunty Rose sighed and stared at me before patting my arm gently. “Then just be a bit more patient, love. And be careful with that Apollo anger of yours,” she told me pointedly, making me deflate a bit in my seat. “Getting upset won’t help a thing.”

With that, she waved me up the stairs again. My feet were heavy with trepidation as I ascended, and I held my breath as I opened the door to the room. To my immense surprise and relief, Narcissa was sitting atop her bed, her briefcase open, and a small book in her hands. Despite knowing that Narcissa heard me enter, I tip-toed through the interior regardless. Setting down the tray of food on a tiny nearby table, I crossed the room to idly begin putting away all of my school supplies so we could eat dinner without the clutter. 

“Thank you.”  Narcissa’s voice echoed around the silent room. Soft, but sincere. Bringing my eyes to meet her blue gaze, I was left in a minor stupor. 

Why was she thanking me? What did I do?

As if reading me mind (which was an absolute possibility), she raised the book in her hand then gestured to the case beside her. “Thank you for gathering my things. I assume you asked Nuchie?”

Setting my things down on the far side of the room, I pushed my bangs out of my face, and behind my ear with a nod. “Yeah. I let her know that you’d be away for a few days and to bring some of your belongings that might make you feel better.”

Narcissa’s smile was hollow and...tired. Furrowing my brow, I made my way closer to her and slowly sat on the bed allowing her ample time to prevent me from doing so. She didn’t say anything and instead trailed a slim finger down the spine of the book that she was reading absent-mindedly. Her once strong and fiery energy from before crumbled into this odd feeling of capitulation that hung around the room like a heavy gas, yet there was a smile on her face.

“Narcissa? What’s wrong?”

She said nothing, but her thoughts filtered into my mind.

_ This was over before it even began… _

My frown tightened, but I remained silent and continued listening.

_ I should have known it wouldn’t be this easy…I should have known...I can’t escape him...Not this easily.... _

A single tear slid down her cheek and my heart ached in my chest. Without much thought, I reached forward and wiped the tears from Narcissa’s face. Her skin was cold, albeit rather soft, but I didn’t have much time to think about that particular fact. Wide blue eyes--bluer than the ocean--snapped to me and I winced at the feeling of Narcissa’s Occlumency spell crashing down on me, forcefully removing me from her mind. It was like a door being slammed in my face so hard that I fell onto my ass. Only in this case, rather than my tail bone hurting, I ended up rubbing my temples to relieve the discomfort. My eavesdropping wasn’t intentional, but it wasn’t obvious if Narcissa realized that our Bond made an almost natural telepathic line between the two of us. Either way, there was no reason to force myself back into her mind, so I dropped my head and apologized softly. Rubbing the goosebumps that appeared over my arms surreptitiously, I made my way over to our dinner and brought it back to the table that was a little off center.

Narcissa was quiet as we ate, but she expressed her appreciation for my food choices. “It’s delicious,” she told me just before spooning her food into her mouth. A smile etched its way onto my face watching her. It was obvious that she was starving, but years of pureblood training kept her as composed and regal as ever. It was amusing. Narcissa must have felt my eyes on her, because soon enough she was meeting my gaze curiously, her brow arching.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to stare?”

My eyes widened a bit at having been caught, but the micro smile on Narcissa’s face told me she was only teasing. Still, a soft apology escaped my lips, and I attempted to change the topics.

“So…” I pushed my food around. “What made you come out of the bathroom?” I asked her idly, and Narcissa sat up a little straighter and dabbed her mouth before speaking.

“I...I’m not sure. You were speaking to your mother on that…” She waved her hand in small circles as if trying to conjure the word.

“Cellphone?” 

“Yes. Whatever that is...and…” A frown crossed her face and she shook her head. “I’m not sure. I...felt as if I had to come out and...see if you were okay.” The last bit was said with no small amount uncertainty and sheepishness (as much as someone like Narcissa could manage) practically into her bowl, and my lips quirked up at that.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to speak to your guests and not to your supper?” I quipped with a playful grin and Narcissa had the good nerve to blush before looking away and clearing her throat. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and looked back at me with her blush receding. She looked like she wanted to say something, but thought against it, and went back to finishing her dinner.

Who would have thought it was that easy to make Narcissa Malfoy blush? Regardless, I let the conversation drop because I already knew the answer to Narcissa’s unspoken question. The Bond alerted her of my distress and she felt the compulsion to comfort me. Simple as that. Truthfully, that wasn’t what I was worried about her knowing. It wouldn’t be the end of her world knowing that the Bond made her conscious of my emotions and vice versa (though my empathic abilities were under my control and Narcissa was only activated seemingly at random). No, that wasn’t the problem at all. I just didn’t quite feel like explaining to her why I was upset.

“Did you forget about the wine?” Narcissa questioned me, bringing me from my musings. I nearly jumped at her voice, my spoon clinking against the bowl loudly in the silence. With my thoughts and feelings bouncing around my mind, I didn’t have the cognizance to ready the wine for dinner. The older witch’s expression was a little too smug for my taste when she finally spoke again, noticing my lack of response.

 “As the hostess, it would be my job to present such a drink, but if I remember correctly, a certain little witch banished it to some unforeseen dimension,” quipped airily. Her voice light with mock disdain.  Rolling my eyes and scoffing good naturedly at Narcssa’s choice of words, I stood up and made the short trek to where I had stored the wine.

“Ah, yes,” I began before lifting the top of the freezer and yanking out the Cabernet. “The elusive icebox. Who ever would have thought the wine would be here?” A little bit of smoke, a tiny shower of sparkles, and a whole lot of finger wiggling resulted in the dramatic conjuring of two simple wine glasses in the most Apollo was possible. Narcissa took her glass and examined the quality of it, turning it every which way with a critical gleam in her eye. I couldn’t help but snicker at the twist of her softly tinted lips at realizing that my wine glasses were just that.

Wine glasses. 

Not goblets made of crystal or diamond, or Merlin forbid, real gold. Still, she seemed content and only a little surprised when I offered her the bottle itself.

 “Will you be so kind as to do the honors, O’ Great Hostess?”

“My pleasure,” she drawled out plucking the bottle from my fingers. As she went about pouring the wine, the images of her lips forming around the words  _ my pleasure,  _ and the lowness of her voice--the twinkle of her eye like stars reflecting off the sealine…

I shook my head softly, and blew out a short breath. 

This was definitely not the time for such thoughts, so I accepted my offered drink, clinked glasses with Narcissa, and enjoyed the most exotic and, dare I say,  _ spicy   _ wine I had ever tasted. Pulling back, I licked the liquid that seemed to stain my lips, and cut a glance Narcissa’s way. Her eyes were closed, lips pursed as she moved the liquid around in her mouth. Her brows furrowed in contemplation. 

I allowed myself this moment to simply observe her--Not without a little Occulmency of course. My eyes traced over her fair features. From her dark brows--the color of her bangs--to her small defined nose and the gentle arching of her cheeks. At some point, my eyes found themselves lingering on Narcissa’s lips. After a few seconds, the corner of her lips quirked up in a small smirk, and my eyes jumped to Narcissa’s blue, smiling orbs. 

“How do you find it?”

“Hm?” My eyebrows shot up and my eyes were wholly unable to meet Narcissa’s. “Um, how do I find what?”

She arched a perfect brow and I could feel my face begin to heat up under her gaze. Had she penetrated my Occlumency at some point? That meant that she was using Legilimens. Part of me wondered just how often she used Legilimens on me, because I very rarely used made a conscious effort to make sure she couldn’t hear my thoughts. That seemed to only make my skin burn brighter and hotter because, Merlin, imagine the incriminating thoughts I had rolling around my mind at almost all times.

Even upon the realization that there was a chance Narcissa made a habit of peeking into my mind, I didn't mind it too much. I didn’t have anything to hide, really. Even if she asked if I had a crush on her, I’d tell her the truth. Really, I found it empowering and a bit of a relief knowing that I probably didn’t have to say anything out loud. It kept me from feeling the need to hide while another part quite liked the idea of Narcissa knowing. Even then, I was mildly embarrassed all the same. 

“Have I lost you, darling?”

Those words caused my heart to speed up just a tad and my eyes widened. “Umm. No?”

Narcissa’s smirk turned into a smile that was almost  _ fond  _ and her eyes were shining with amusement and it struck me silly to see such an expression on her face. 

“The wine?” She clarified. “How do you find it?”

“Oh!” I dropped my gaze down to the drink in my hand and took another sip. This time, I mimicked what Narcissa had done; closed my eyes, swished it around so that every taste bud could experience the flavor. 

“Well?” 

I opened my eyes and was met with striking blue. Realizing how closely she was watching me, I quickly swallowed the wine and hummed.

“It’s...sweet, but not enough for it to be considered a sweet red, because it’s still rather dry and tannic.” I licked my lips and hummed. “It has both bitter and sweet notes--pomegranate, I’d guess--but there’s a smoky sort of spiciness. It’s firm and full bodied--which is what I like in a good red. And the finish?”

I took one more small sip and allowed the wine to coat my mouth and throat before concluding with,” The finish is more spicy that sweet, being it’s already a mildly dry wine.”

Narcissa looked stunned to say the least, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “What? You look surprised.” 

The older witch blinked a few times and shook her head softly before smiling. “Surprised, yes. But pleasantly so.” 

“Is it really so surprising that I would know this much about wine? As a Knight?” I challenged, and Narcissa only shrugged before leaning back against her chair and indulging in the drink some more. 

“I suppose it isn’t. Still...Not many young witches can so...accurately describe a wine as you do. Not many older witches, either, I dare say,” she mused aloud making me beam with pride. There weren’t many times that I could count where Narcissa Black Malfoy had ever praised me. Once or twice on my spell casting, perhaps a couple times when she or I were recalling one of my many duals, but praise from such a woman could never get old, and I couldn’t help the warmth that spread through me. 

Narcissa took a slow sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving mine. Her lips quirked, baby blue eyes soft in the warm glow of the magical lamps. 

_ Merlin...she’s breathtaking... _

The thought passed through my consciousness before I could stop it, and I held the older woman’s gaze for a moment. Her eyes seemed to search mine, yet I felt no prodding from her Legilimency. Time passed slowly as I waited for her to say something. Eventually, she let out a dubious hum and brought the wine glass to her lips.

“You continue to surprise, Persephonie,” she murmured before averting her eyes. After that last comment, we fell into a comfortable silence.

The Cabernet was enough to slowly extricate the bravado that had got tangled inside my stomach like a knot. Narcissa seemed much more relaxed than she had been any other time in my presence, and I wondered if I should test my luck. I _needed_ to know who attacked her. My eyes bounced to the witch in front of me; the way her blue eyes sparkled in thought as she stared into her third glass. The way the aureate light from my enchanted lanterns bounced off of her pale skin. As I stared at the beautiful and mature woman in front of me, I analyzed the situation I found myself in.

I had her relatively safe from her unknown attacker, but knowing who that person was would make everything all that much easier. Hell, I was willing to go to them in the exact moment and make them pay for what they did. Perhaps, that was the red wine speaking, but everyone knows that drunk men speak the truth. Scenarios of her shutting me out again, made me rethink myself, however, but I just couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell me. That only furthered to anger me in my cluelessness and I balled my fist; unconsciously, my eyebrows draw together. When I asked Nuchie about it, she told me that Narcissa told her to never speak about it. Not to never speak about it to me, but not to _anyone_ \--ever. Why was she hiding? Who was she hiding? Was she embarrassed? A seed of enmity towards the situation began to spread within me. How could she be embarrassed to tell me who attacked her? Did I make myself that unapproachable?

I bit my lip and shook my head as I brought the wine up to my lips to take a deep dram which did nothing to calm my increasingly pissed nerves. My eyes caught Narcissa’s body stiffen. I didn’t move, keeping the cold glass to my mouth as I studied her. Blue eyes were glued to a spot, and I followed them to my clenched fist. I relaxed it, flexing my fingers before tucking my hand between my legs. Her eyes remained where my closed fist was, and I worried my lip.

“Narcissa?” I tried softly, not wanting to spook the woman who seemed even more pale than usual. “Cissa?”

When I got no answer I sat down my glass with a small clink which caused the woman to jump in her seat making me frown in return _._ As I watched her duck her head, and begin to apologize, I found myself thinking back to the moments after The Oath when she seemed so scared, so feeble, and meek like she wanted to be anywhere but near me. She did that whenever I showed her the extent of my abilities--whenever she was reminded that I was stronger than her. Physically, magically. That only happened a few times, but it was enough to take note of how incredibly different the change in personality was. Not to mention how timid she became when I was too loud or angry.

Realizing this, I thought back to what Aunt Rose said about the possibility of a triggerable PTSD and I felt my heart ache. That mental confirmation of abuse swept a thought into my mind--the thought that Lucius was technically abusing her by not feeding her appropriately. 

Then everything stopped.

My mind traveled back to the times I had seen the Malfoys in public. The way Lucius would smile and greet people and the way his hand always clasped Narcissa’s harder than he should have. The large, faux smile fixated on her face whilst the spotlight was on her, that turned straight to frowns of pique and even fear sometimes when the Malfoy Monarch would say something and then turn away. I never thought anything of it. I just figured they were always arguing and Lucius was a dick.

The sudden influx of memories crawling with the feeling of being beat by fists and kicked by boots; nausea overwhelmed me as my eyes stung with fiery tears.

“That’s why it was always physical and not magic…” My voice was low and hoarse, and barely understandable, but it was enough to stop Narcissa’s rambles.

“Pardon?”

“Because magic being used for domestic abuse is punishable by the Ministry of Magic..." I paused, everything making more sense then I would have liked. "If he doesn’t use magic, then no one will bat an eye…” 

The dead tone of my voice was enough to cause the shadows to stop dancing and playing. Halting, now, to listen to me speak. There was a languor in the now cool air, and I could feel the stiffness of Narcissa’s body, but my eyes were focused on my glass...until it broke under my gaze making the witch jump yet again. My brown eyes swirled with a barely tamed rage as they met the frangible blues of Narcissa who seemed to be having a problem with keeping her composure.

“It was him...wasn’t it?” My voice was tight and left no room to be lied to, but I so desperately wished I was wrong. To be wed to someone who is supposed to love you, protect you, care for you--to be trapped in a marriage where that person _beats_ you. I could feel my own composure losing to my emotions as I began to squirm in my chair. How could I sit there and do nothing?! Narcissa inclined her chin, as she stared me down with icy blue orbs.

“I…” She faltered, the muscle in her jaw twitching tightly. “I…” There was a pause as I held my breath for her response. Her mouth opened, but quickly closed as her eyes fluttered shut. A single tear slid down the slope of her cheek silently as I watched her chin began to tremble. I closed my eyes as I let my head dip as a feeling of painful anxiety ripped through my chest. The sorrow I felt just barely measured up to the amount of anger that flushed through me. I placed my hands palm down on the table as I tried to stable myself.

“I’ll kill him,” I breathed out in a low, dangerous voice. One that was lifeless enough to make all my shadow people dissipate. One cold enough that three lanterns went out. Narcissa’s eyes snapped open as she launched herself onto her knees in front of me, her fingers grasping my robes tightly. 

“No! No, you can’t!”

My eyes widened in disbelief. “Salazar’s Snake, woman, you’re protecting him?!” I all but screamed, hating myself for making her jump at my volume. Narcissa pleaded with watery eyes as she explained that killing Lucius would only make matters worse. 

“Dammit, Cissa! I’m your Knight! I’m supposed to protect you! Let me do my job!” My hands waved in the air with my gesticulations hoping to push my point, but Narcissa stayed persistent in shaking her head as her expression attempted to look angry rather than sad or scared.

“I wasn’t aware Knights settled domestic disputes,” the older woman commented with a mock coolness I didn’t think she could have managed at the moment. My eyes widened, and I had to very consciously keep my jaw from dropping.

“It’s--No! It’s not just a ‘domestic dispute’ when your _Death Eater_ of a husband beats you with his fists and kicks you when you’re down--Literally!” I hissed, making Narcissa turn away from me. I was nearly panting from my emotional exhaust until I began to realize something. “But you knew that. Didn’t you?”

I didn’t receive an answer, but that was enough for me.

“That’s why my magic thought you were lying.” I paused to make myself calm down and I downed the rest of the wine in the bottle (which wasn’t much); turning away from the woman who stood a couple feet away from me with her hands wrapped around her body. 

“You didn’t want protection from the Dark Arts. You wanted it, specifically, from Death Eaters. Specifically from your husband. You know that we have no jurisdiction for domestic abuse without the use of Dark Magic--but he’s a Death Eater, so using magic or not, he’s attacking someone.” The image my thoughts showed me when I said that: Narcissa cowering on the ground, curled into a fetal position in the corner as Lucius assaulted her made me feel sick. My nose twitched and I felt a warmth forming in my hands.

“I’ll kill him.”

Narcissa snapped around to look at me wide eyed yet again, her head shaking.

“No! You don’t know what that’d betide! If you, My Knight,” she began, “...were to kill Lucius, they’ll--” Her voice wavered as she covered her mouth to contain a sob. “They’ll kill Draco just to punish me.”

I rushed over to her as I grabbed her arms gently.

“I’m sworn to protect him too, Cissa. And I will. You just have to trust me,” I pleaded, attempting to catch her gaze as she so obviously attempted to avoid it. Her face was pink from the arguing, and tears stained her cheeks. I stared at her contemplating my choices.

 Killing Lucius would be the utmost cathartic, but that would end up with me having to figure out a way to protect Draco. Right now, it was easy to keep an eye on him because he was being primed to become the next left-hand of Lord Voldemort. It was almost easier to keep an eye on his mother whose husband was never around and who lived in the background of the Death Eaters. But to kill someone like Lucius, it would bring a lot of scrutiny on them both. Even though I knew it was possible to protect the two of them, it would cause some pretty extreme situations.

“Alright,” I whispered, and Narcissa’s wide blue eyes moved to me quickly; a hopeful shine glossing over her irises. My frown was near painful as I spoke. “I won’t kill him--right now.”

Narcissa seemed as though she was about to argue, but the look on my face told her she wouldn’t win. She wasn’t willing to rise to my dare and argue, and a part of me wasn’t either. So, the relief that filled my body as she just nodded was comforting like a salve on the anger that had filled me only moments later. Narcissa finally shrugged off my hand gently, and my initial reaction was to grip her arm tighter, but imaginings of her abuse struck my chest and I stopped myself. Instead, my fingers tugged gently on her robes causing her to stop, but not face me.

“Then... at least drop your _glamour…”_

The older woman’s body noticeably tensed and her face took on an almost painful frown, her blue eyes lowering to the floor. Words seemed to lodge themselves at the base of her throat as she bit her lip and inclined her chin perversely. My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips angrily. As I closed my eyes and forced myself to remain calm and patient. She wasn’t allowed to do that. She wasn’t supposed to dismiss me so easily, or flout me so plainly.  As my Culpable Charge, she was to do as I said. The position I held as her Knight was its own behest--

_“Don’t_ **_dare_ ** _dismiss me, Wife”. “You will do as I_ **_say,_ ** _Wife”. “I am your husband--your position is_ **_beneath_ ** _me--”_

“Narcissa…” My tone held a hint of warning just as much as it did weariness. I had to remind myself as her voice filled my head, that wanting her to listen to me, was not juxtaposed to what Lucius did. I had her safety at heart. I didn’t want her hurt.

“ _What?_ ” Narcissa growled sharply. Her voice took on that same coldness that had consumed her energy when we first met. A muscle in my jaw tensed and twitched before I replied.

“No,” I countered sedately--a diaphanous anger still lacing my words. I watched Narcissa snap to look at me with eyes burning with a faux anger fueled by something just as entirely consuming, but, oh, so different. “Narcissa… don’t compare me to that filth.” I spat the word out like it was the most vile potion created; my face twisting in anger and disgust. “I _am not_ telling you what to do--I’m not,” I asserted when Narcissa went to cut me off. Her eyes were filled with this disturbing amalgam of anger, sorrow, aggression, and submission. 

I didn’t know how to deal with it.

“We had an agreement.” I stated, feeling myself falter at the flash of broken spirit in her eyes. I looked away. “We had an agreement. We agreed that you would not use _glamours_ when I’m with you. I protect you as _you._ You don’t need to hide from me.” I paused, stepping closer to her. “And you can’t push me away either…” 

Narcissa couldn’t seem to take the sincerity in my eyes and turned away from me. Her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder.

“ _Finite_ your _glamour._ Please.”

“Why?” Her voice was as strong as rusty steel. Pale hands came up to wrap around her arms in futile comfort. I watched as she shook her head, before finally turning to look at me. _“Why?”_ Her voice cracked like glass on the verge of shattering--the strangling weight of her fears suddenly becoming too much. Darkened eyes flashed like storm clouds right before lightning hit.Taking a deep breath of confidence, I stepped forwards and timidly reached out to place a comforting on her arm. Narcissa pulled away as if my touch burned her as she stared at me, her eyes wide. A lonesome tear slipped from her eye as she shook her head.

“Why do you want me to do this so badly?” She asked shakily. I stepped forward again, and sighed heavily, my own tears threatening to spill.

“I _need_ to see what happens when you need me and I’m not there to protect you.” My voice was fierce, the look in my eyes even more so, but my voice had risen an octave, giving away my emotions.

 Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in sorrow, eyelashes catching the raindrops. The icy blueness generated a feeling like I was being pulled into an ocean of crashing emotions. It was like all of the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool that I found myself drowning in. Narcissa let out a hiss of air as her shoulders caved inward. I felt like I needed to say more, but there was nothing. Never in my life had I been at a loss for words until I was in the presence of that woman. I could only hope that she trusted me enough to show me. That she felt safe enough to lower her _glamours._

I forced my energy to soften, and I dipped my head, hoping and wishing that she would just feel my energy, and the truth in my words.

Then I felt it; a surge of magical energy rolling over the fibers of my being and then a depletion. Narcissa had turned herself away from me at that part, and fear pricked up and down my spine. Was it that bad? As angry as I wanted to be, as much as I wanted to punch a hole straight into a wall, I knew that in this fragile state that Narcissa was in, her body shaking with an effort to keep from crying as she stayed facing away from me, I needed to control myself. Pulling cool air deep into my lungs, I tried to dampen the rage I felt pooling in the pit of my stomach. I took a step forward, my hand reaching out to touch her shoulder softly. I didn't move, allowing Narcissa the opening she needed to move away from me, but when she didn't, my hand slid down and slipped around her waist as I guided her to turn and face me. Her shoulders were caved forward and shaking, head dipped allowing her dark bangs to hide her face. The heaviness in the room made my heart beat faster and I saw a blotch peeking out from beneath her hair. Instinctively, I reached my hand up to my own cheek. The discoloration was located at the exact same spot I felt the pain from earlier.

Lowering my hand, I extended it towards Narcissa, only to see her flinch away from the gesture making my heart sink. Ignoring her grimaces, I used my hands to push the hair out of her face, tucking it gently behind her pinkened ears, silently pleading for her to look at me. It took a couple of seconds, but she finally did, and the variously colored bruises on her face nearly knocked the breath out of me. I swallowed hard, steeling my eyes and my jaw.

_I won’t cry when I’m supposed to be strong--for her._

“Cissa,” I began, my eyes recapturing hers when she tried to escape from the intensity of my gaze. “I will _never_ hurt you. Do you understand me?”

She didn’t respond. Her eyes were hollow as if she wasn’t even listening, but, the tears that suddenly cascaded down her face gave her away.

I readjusted myself and smoothed her hair down gently, watching as Narcissa seemed to turn into the gesture.

“I need to know that you understand that,” I persisted, my hand sliding down her neck and rubbing the skin there gently. That seemed to calm her, and she brought a pale hand up to wipe uselessly at her increasingly wet cheek. My expression softened into pure sorrow, as I cupped her face--careful to avoid places that looked too sensitive--and guided her to look at me before speaking.

“You’ll let me see them, right?” I whispered, immediately regretting it, because the look that flashed across Narcissa’s face made me want to turn away and never look again.

Her blue eyes cast to the floor and there was a pause. A stillness in the air, in our breath--our heartbeats. Slowly, lifting her head to look at me, Narcissa nodded silently. I let out a small breath before reaching down to grab her hands to give them a reassuring squeeze. My eyes hesitantly traced over her features and my grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. Out of anger, out of a tense sadness, out of the want to protect her? I have no idea, but I forced myself to take it all in.

There was a deep red bruise that began across her eyebrow before sinking into the socket itself. The color told me it was fresh, and the black and yellow splattered beneath it told me it wasn’t the only one that had been put there in the last couple of weeks, or even months. There were multiple breaks of skin from where he had made contact with her face. I had to stop myself from imagining ways to kill him. So, I tried to revert my attention back to Narcissa who was still weeping silently.

Her previously straight nose had an odd angle to it, and the crease on my forehead twitched painfully as I commanded my eyes to keep going. I took in the purplish-red blotches that stood out against the grey-paleness of Narcissa’s skin. The way it covered her cheekbone making my own ache in empathy. I traced my thumb beneath a split I found there, and Narcissa closed her eyes. The swell of her lips eventually caught my attention, and I realized they were busted.

In several places.

Twice on her bottom lip and once on her upper lip. I unconsciously ran my thumb across her trembling chin that had its own discolored splotches, and my eyes jumped to Narcissa’s to make sure I hadn’t hurt her in anyway. The blonde’s eyes were shut, tears still falling, brows twitching in their tension. Taking a deep breath, I looked over Narcissa before pushing her hair over her shoulder just to preoccupy my body in the small moment I needed to counsel myself.

The rage that was building up inside of me was nearly consuming. My free hand had begun to shake in anger as I dropped my head and forced myself to breathe.

_You cannot lose your temper right now. You just can’t..._

I couldn’t afford frightening Narcissa more than she already was, but the images that came to mind when I saw the bruises littering her beautiful face, was all I could see. Fury evaporated my tears before they could slip from my eyes. Taking another deep breath, I closed them, and attempted to calm myself down...Until I opened my eyes and noticed the bluish-yellow peeking from beneath the collar of Narcissa’s robes.

_Oh, Merlin, there’s more…_

How had I never noticed them before? Had she always worn a _glamour_ around me without my realizing it? 

Narcissa must have realized that I wasn't done taking in her injuries, and only turned her back to me. I was ready to object until she began shuffling, and suddenly her robes fell down and pooled around her legs, followed my her grey blouse. The atmosphere of the room became nearly constricting. The anger I felt had faded away and was replaced with mortified shock. There were multicolored bruises spattered across her back. Purples. Blacks, blues, and yellows all creating a stark comparison against her pale skin. A mosaic dedicated to her pain and suffering. Gently, my fingers traced the bony protrusions of her spine, making her shiver, but she didn't stop me. A sad frown pulled at my lips, but I shook my own sadness away. This was about Narcissa.

I didn’t say anything, and instead, guided Narcissa to turn and face me. She covered her chest with a bruised arm, but still said nothing. I gasped, stepping back when I felt my hands began to burn with heat. I clenched them angrily at my sides as I stared at the blue, almost black, hand print spanning across her neck. The oxygen I quickly pulled through my nose did nothing to calm me, and only served to add fuel to the hateful fire burning within me--just barely contained.

I clamped my eyes shut, and turned my head, not bearing to even look at those angry, guilt spurring, bruises.

“He--” I licked my lips, not able to bring myself to say the words that bounced around my head. “Did he…” I paused and breathed in loudly before letting it out. I brought my shaky hand up to cover my eyes feeling tears just on the verge of falling. After a couple of seconds, I heard a hiss of pain in front of me, causing my eyes to snap open just inside to see Narcissa pull her hands away from the blouse that was covering her once more. Narcissa’s hand was clutching at her stomach as she struggled to breathe snd I held my breath as I observed her. The way her breath labored, the way she held her stomach, her upper body bent awkwardly forward. It didn't take a genius to know that there were many injuries that I was not seeing on the outside.

“Narcissa,” I began, waiting for the woman to look at me.  Even as fragile as her blue eyes looked--like fracturing glass under the pressure of a typhoon--I felt anchored by the weight of them; even though that weight was created by fatigue and fear. Closing my eyes, I swallowed the energy I felt building up with anger, and pushed it to do something more productive. 

I breathed in deeply, calling on magical control and calmness of my ancestors.

**_We’re not usually called on for something like this..._ **

**_She’s angry. You know this is a sensitive topic for her..._ **

**_That damned Apollo--_ **

**_Hush, now! We’re not bringing that up. She’s needs help controlling herself. We can only guess what’ll happen if she loses it..._ **

The hot anger I felt lining my magic, flowing through my body faster than my heart could pump blood, began to cool into a light blue running over me like a powerful emollient. With my magic put under control, I opened my eyes again and saw Narcissa flinch at the blue flames hiding my pupils. Tilting my head, I snapped my fingers. A large Porter Forest Green Sofa appeared beside us.

“Would you like to sit, Narcissa?”

My voice had a deeper tone, layered with the voices of my ancestors. The image of an obviously shaking Narcissa was enough to cause my ancestors magic to tug on my own, reminding me to calm down.

Was she shaking because she was scared or because she was hurt?

_I’ll kill him…_

I felt a painful pull at the back of my mind.

**_Calm yourself…_ **

**_Focus on your Charge…_ **

I had to remind myself that a Knight is ominous when the ancestors are running through them--unnatural in their body movements--unnerving with their unblinking eyes. I sat down and motioned for her to do so as well. She regarded me cautiously, but did as I suggested, her blue eyes never leaving my own.

“May I run a diagnostic?”

Her response hasn’t immediate--hell, even when she did answer, it was barely even a nod. I pulled air deep into my lungs and ran my hand across her body--head to toe. 

The lanterns shattered above us in a small explosion of magical light and we were shrouded in darkness as my hands sparked a deep purple.

“Per--Miss...Miss Knight?” Narcissa whispered in the darkness. My eyes snapped to brown and I clenched my fist to tame my energy. My ancestor’s magic banished in light of knowing Narcissa needed _me,_ not them. Calling on my ancestors may have been something I did in a moment of panic and weakness on my end. If they left me it was because they believed I could handle such a situation on my own. If they believed it, then so did I. I took several deep breaths.

_In...Out..._ _In..._ _Out..._

“ _Lumos Lucerna Maxima…”_

My voice was low, my eyes closed as light once again rained down on us. She was broken nearly everywhere. Multiple fractures and breaks along her ribs, and even more healed. 

“I am going to kill him.” There was no room to argue, but Narcissa still tried.

“Persephonie, please you can’t.”

“It won’t be today, or tomorrow, not even next year. But I will kill him...and it will be painful, and slow...and I will enjoy it immensely.” My voice sounded as if it did not belong to me. Never had I carried a tone that held so much hatred and anger. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to center myself before speaking.

“You casted an _occulatatem ponos_ …” I stated. It was a spell that allowed you to forget you were hurt. It was an illegal spell, because it was similar to an addictive drug, but also because it was dangerous. Pain exists for a reason. You are supposed to feel pain, so that you know your limit. It’s there to keep you from hurting yourself even more. Narcissa didn’t confirm my words and simply looked away. Long moments passed as I chewed on my lower lip, before raising my wand to Narcissa’s torso and chest. Magic gathered at the tip of my wand, the purest of my magic I could muster, and I casted the Knight Healing Charm: _Emantur Ligna Os_.

It was similar to  _Brackium Emendo_ in that it was used to mend bones, but it did much more than that. It healed nearly everything at once. It was rarely used outside of the battlefield as it was rare so any injuries needed to be healed so quickly. But I couldn't stand by any longer as Narcissa existed in pain because of my incompetence. I needed to to fix the result of my being unable to protect her  _now._

It was not a difficult spell, but it took a large amount of very fine-tuned magic to execute. I guided my light blue energy throughout Narcissa's body, covering every wound I could feel. My magic was an extension of myself, so I felt Narcissa through it as if I had been holding her in my arms. Saw here as if I was watching her every movement, despite my closed eyes. I felt the way she trembled, the way her breath came out choppy and uneven. I could feel the frown on her face as my magic weaved itself through her fractured brow and busted lips. Such as spell could feel invasive to most, and it wasn't something I could really help, but upon realizing how increasingly uncomfortable she was as my magic ventured towards older, improperly healed wounds, I settled with knowing that I had taken care of the larger issue; the wounds that still caused her physical pain.

Finally extracting my magic, I heaved a harsh breath and fell backwards towards the wall, breathless. Letting my head fall back, a took a moment to gather myeself. Squeezing my eyes shut, my magic slowly returned to me and when I opened my eyes, Narcissa was standing in front of me looking healed and healthy. Her skin was no longer an off peach-grey color, but rather it was a more healthy, natural sort of pale and there were no discolorations whatsoever. Moreover, her nose was no longer crooked now that the bone had been reset, and her lips were no longer swollen. Seeing her like this, without a  _glamour,_ nearly took my breath away. How could someone look the same, yet...so entirely different? I assumed this was how she looked when there wasn't a magical mask covering her face, and she was still beautiful as ever. 

I must have been staring for too long, because Narcissa crossed her hands over her chest and looked away. Running my fingers through my curly hair, I sighed. Waving a hand noncommittally, I distinguished the lanterns, leaving only a few which I altered to create a soft, blue-ish light. Narcissa looked up and around, the blue reflecting in her eyes like large stars before she directed her attention towards me. 

"Let's get some sleep, hm?" I suggested, moving out the way so she could lay down on her bed. She slowly made her away across the small space, and I was already eyeing the green couch. The weight of the day had finally began to make itself known on my shoulders. A couch had never looked like heaven, but in that instance, I couldn't imagine anything better. Just as I was about to conjure some blankets for myself, Narcissa grabbed my hand. I turned around to find her staring at me with a pained expression on her face. Blue eyes jumped back and forth between my own brown orbs, and I stayed silent, waiting patiently for her to say something. No words ever came, but much to my surprise, Narcissa used her grip on my hand to pull me into an emotional hug. Being so closed to her, I could feel her emotions clearly.

Embarrassment, self-loathing, relief, and gratitude lined her energy as she dug her fingers into my skin, face buried in my neck. It took quite a bit of self control to push down my butterflies at having the woman so close, her lips pressed against my skin. Swallowing audibly, my arms looped around her stomach tightly as I tried to convey just how safe she was when she was with me. She didn't say a single word as she hugged me, but after a solid two minutes, she pulled back, eyes meeting my own before she finally spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely, and I nodded in light of having no other cognizance to reply with words. She offered me a watery smile, tilting her head to the side as she cupped my cheek softly. I was frozen. She had never looked at me like that--touched me like that. Hell, Narcissa Black Malfoy rarely touched me at all. Her hands were so soft, yet slightly cold, and I brought my hand up to cover hers. Leaning forward slowly, she placed a kiss on my forehead causing goosebumps to march down my arms before pulling away and moving around me to lie down beneath the comforter of her bed.

"Goodnight, My Knight."

I cleared my throat. "Uhh..Oh! Good--Goodnight, Narcissa," I murmured. I stared at her prone form for longer than deemed appropriate before making my way to my own sleeping area. Lying down on the couch with a content sigh, thoughts of what the hell was happening lured me to murky sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was uh....pretty angsty. This is an angsty story in general, and it calms down...at some point. So...buckle up, y'all!  
> And also a huuuuuge thank you to Theia marie (AKA SIRENOFTHENORTH57) for all the amazing support! It means a lot to me! This story really was just a way for me to cope with some things in my life, so knowing others are being affected positively by my story means the world. <3


	7. Looking In Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephonie thought she and Narcissa had reached a point of understanding, but some things aren't so easily put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next has been a pain to write, but I've decided that rather than taking forever to write a long chapter, I should just split it into two and tackle it that way. So, with that, here's part one of Looking In. I'm not very happy with chapter, but either way, I how you all enjoy!
> 
> (Also TW: Mentions of abuse, but not graphic. There are also mentions of substance abuse in the form of potions, but again, not graphic.)

Only minutes after falling asleep, the sound of quiet sobbing reached my ears. Sitting up, my gaze fell onto Narcissa’s curled up form. From my seat only 10 or so feet away, I could feel Narcissa’s sorrow seeping into me like a blanket made of lead. Shaking away the lingering effects of sleep, I sat up against the heavy atmosphere of the room before slowly making my way over to her. Unsure of what to do, I kneeled down beside the bed and cautiously placed my hand upon her trembling back. She flinched but didn’t pull away from me.

Still at a loss for what to do, I simply passed a calming spell to her. Unlike the others calming and comforting spells, this one was meant to feel something closer to a hug. It wrapped my energy warmly around her and provided the smallest bit of pressure. In my drowsiness, I didn't have quite the cognizance to hide my magic like I was taught to do at a young age, so I watched blue and green energy intertwining itself around Narcissa's body in hoops. Its intangible form dipped into the mattress and protruded from the other side, wrapping her from head to toe in slow, steady motions.

The small pieces that grazed against me were warm, and the ringlet that curled around my arm before wrapping around Cissa, caused my forearm to relax significantly more that the rest of my body, and I pulled away to escape the odd sensation. Narcissa tensed for a moment, but with the gentle coaxing of my magic, she sagged back into the bed with a sigh. 

Our intertwined energies mixed with the purple of my healing magic scintillated in the dim lights of my lanterns like the Aurora Borealis reflecting off the ocean. Taking a deep breath, I observed the physical manifestation of my magic in quiet awe. I has always loved playing with wisps of magic. Some magic tingled like tv static, some tickled like when the sun heats your skin and you get goosebumps. Some magic was warm--reminiscent of the heat that emanates from a bonfire--while other magic was cool like wind on a snow day, but...less unpleasant. Some burned. It stung. It blistered and scarred without leaving a single mark. This charm, however, simply comforted and it was rare I was able to witness such a pure form of succor. Twirling my finger along stray strands of energy, I watched it dissipate at my provocation. Eventually, my eyelids began to droop, and I let out a hearty yawn. Slowly, I closed my fist and with every finger I curled into my palm, threads of magic tightened until Narcissa was truly wrapped up in a blanket of teal, undulating, magic. 

By this point, Narcissa had already fallen asleep--her chest falling and rising in a steady rhythm, her back towards me. Sighing, I stared sadly at her prone form and wished that there was more I could do for her, but some things have to be left for tomorrow. Trailing my fingers over her arm gently, trying to avoid disrupting the magic there, I retreated back to my couch in an attempt sleep once again.

 ***

The next time I rose from my sleep it was from a very particular scent: A mixture of rainwater and a spring lake at midnight--crisp, rejuvenating, freeing--the smell of ozone meeting the water on earth’s surface. Not to mention this cool, freshness that reminded me of mint. My eyes blinked open reluctantly before I turned my head to the sound of wood clinking against metal. Sitting up, I looked straight ahead to find Narcissa standing over the fire, a spoon in her hand as she stirred some unforeseen mixture clockwise, once, twice, three times, before stopping, and stirring once the other way. It wasn't surprising that my comforting spell didn't keep her asleep, since it was not a sleeping spell, but there was still a pleasant surprise in finding her awake. However, the tiny flutter in my stomach didn't pair very well with the knot of tension that settled beside it, tight and bulky. 

Both of these feelings bound together to create one single truth; Narcissa still made me nervous. Whether it was the good kind of nervous when she would smile at me with one of those tiny micro-grins I'm sure no one ever saw, or a tense sort of nervous I'd experience when her mask slides into place, leaving nothing but cruel, austere eyes. Regardless of what was awaiting me when I reached her, I craved our interactions.

A small plant angling to bask in her dark sun.

I was drawn to her indefinitely. 

Curious, but scared of losing my stance as a spectator, I stayed completely still and unmoving. Still unaware of my presence, Narcissa conjured a pair of cauldron mittens and grasped the handles of the pot before pouring it into another smaller container. The liquid that poured out was an opaque grey. Silver, almost. Within it were streaks of coruscating pastel blues and purples. Only then did the smell that had woken me click in my mind.

It was liquefied moonstone.

Feeling like someone who had found the answer to a riddle, I smiled broadly and couldn’t help but let my curiosity get the better of me. Standing up slowly, I craned my neck to get a better view of what exactly Narcissa was making. Without much thought, and forgetting myself, I voiced the only question in my mind.

"What are you making?"

Narcissa winced at my voice as if it physically pained her to hear it, but she didn't startle like someone who thought they were the only person awake. She stilled for a moment, her entire body rigid. Seconds ticked on before Narcissa reached over ever so slowly to grasp what looked to be amethyst. It was obvious she took the time to gather her thoughts, and even then, she only answered with a simple reply.

"Just something to help me sleep," she murmured almost inaudibly. Something in the dismissiveness of her voice threw me, but it was too late--early?--for me to nitpick her tone, so I simply shrugged it off.

“I had no idea you were so talented at potions,” I commented offhandedly. “Liquefying stones is rather arduous despite how quickly it can be done.”

Narcissa didn’t say anything and only continued to add the amethyst to a second pot. I watched her take out her wand and mumble a spell of the Old Language as she twirled her wand and flicked it to the left then the right. Suddenly, the smell of burning soap filled my nostrils and a quiet curse fell from Narcissa’s lips as dark purple plumes of smoke erupted from the pot. The smoke didn’t recede after longer than a few seconds and Narcissa stood up hastily just as I began to cough.

“Damn it,” she hissed before arching her arms and shooting a wordless spell at the pot effectively stopping the smoke. Biting my lip after finally catching my breath, I wasn’t sure if I should say anything, but upon seeing just how agitated and tired Narcissa was, I stepped forward.

“What potion are you making?” I asked her. “Maybe I can help? I haven’t liquefied many stones, but…” I left the implied ellipses, but Narcissa just shook her head.

“No. No, you wouldn’t--you...” She paused and shook her head again, cradling her forehead in her palm. “Please, just go back to sleep. I’m sorry to have woken you.” Wordlessly, she turned away with the pot in hand and began scrubbing it softly as if trying to keep from being too loud. Watching her, I went through the list of sleeping spells I knew. The Dreamless Sleep potion had amethyst flakes, but not liquefied amethyst. None of them really required liquefied stones in general. One, because it was an extremely difficult task--liquefying stones--but also because turning them into liquid enhanced all of their natural properties almost to the point of lethality.

Suddenly, it was as if the sleep had completely faded from my mind, and I was on high alert once more, suspicious of nearly everything.

“Narcissa…”

The older witch halted her movements but not a single thing left her lips.

  
“What are you making?” I asked, but this time, it left very little room for equivocating. Narcissa swallowed audibly and sat the pot down with a small clink.

“I told you. It’s something to help me sleep,” she replied curtly and something along of annoyance began to bubble in my chest.

“But what does it do,” I asked, becoming more and more suspicious the more she evaded my questing. “Moonstone and amethyst are good for sleeping, but liquefying them? That...can be dangerous. Narcissa, I hope you aren’t mixing the two together and drinking them by themselves?”

Narcissa went sat the pot down with a loud clink, but still she said nothing. The bluish light of my floating lanterns caused our still shadows to dance along the walls, and I flicked my wrist to adjust the light to something brighter. The room was now basked in a soft orange color, bright enough to see all the different ingredients Narcissa had out. Part of me wondered where the hell she got all of theses things, but that wasn’t very important at the moment.

I took note of everything I saw; lavender, Valerian Sprigs, Flobberworm Mucus, and of course the amethyst and moonstone. It was a bit of a relief to realize she was at the very least diluting the liquefied stones, but at realizing that the ingredients were for the Sleeping Drought, I quickly frowned again.

“Narcissa,” I began warily. “...mixing the Sleeping Drought with this?” I picked up the jar of silvery opalescence and eyed it with disdain.. “That...that could put you into a coma--”

“Are you insinuating that I lack the knowledgeability to measure my ingredients correctly?” She challenged icily and having her petulance pointed at me so shortly from being asleep, when my defenses were so slow, knocked the small bout of energy I thought I had right out of me. Blinking once, twice, before rubbing at my face, the reality of my own lack of sleep and excessive usage of magic, made exhaustion induced tears prick my eyes.

“Of course not,” I responded tiredly. “But, I’ve got the feeling that this isn’t the first time you’ve made this, or am I wrong?”

Nothing. I shook my head.

“You can’t drink something like this often, Narcissa."

The energy in the room shifted from something almost  _raw_ to something cold and stiff making me shudder.

 _I've been drinking these before bed for Merlin knows long. It's never been a problem..._ _I'd like to think that I'm a talented enough witch to make a simple potion..._

I shook my head at her thoughts. "It doesn’t matter how powerful you are or how talented you are with potions…”

 _Not to mention your obviously self destructive tendencies…_ I thought, but kept that to myself (as much as I could, anyways).

“Something like this even once a week, let alone nightly, could quite possibly kill you--”

“Yes,"Narcissa cut in acerbically, a caustic sort of smile on her face that caused a tiny sprinkle of pain to run across my chest making me cringe. She leveled me with a steely gaze, her chin tilted up as she continued. "... and Merlin forbid you lose your first Charge because you let her drink a sleeping potion. Wouldn't that be quite the shock to your family name.” 

My brows pressed together almost painfully, and I shook my head as if doing so would mix around her sentence into something that made sense.

"Wait, that's--that's not what I meant."

Narcissa’s rictus of a grin dropped when she noticed my minor panic and she suddenly became bashful, chin dipping, bangs falling over her eyes.

“Right...Just go back to sleep,” she directed with a sigh, waving a hand towards the couch I slept on. Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I strode over to her side with a purpose and clutched the pot she was holding, nearly imploring her to just look at me. I knew she could feel how hard I was staring at her because a blush began at the base of her neck, and her jaw clenched.

“Narcissa...” My voice was barely even an utterance above a whisper. “I am not some spectator just looking in. I’m here to help you, but...I can’t do that if you won’t talk to me. You understand that, don’t you?”

I thought we had gotten somewhere. I thought Narcissa had actually let me in. The reality that there was just another, thicker door behind every wall she had up already had my head aching. That ache only increased when I followed the tear that trailed down her cheek until it dripped off her jaw. When my gaze traveled up again, I was met with striking blue eyes that seemed to search my features for an answer. They flickered back and forth between my own two brown orbs, Narcissa’s jaw tensing and untensing, body coiled like she was ready to run. Her gaze flickered over my face, and then my arms, and finally my hands that were still holding the pot tightly. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she released her grip on the cauldron, and I watched as she retracted into herself, wrapping her arms around her body tightly.

“It keeps me from dreaming,” she whispered and despite my knowing that much already, I was happy that she was actually speaking on the subject. Nodding, I stepped back to put the pot down, but not without giving it a quick sniff out of curiosity. It wasn’t very often that you could smell burnt soap in the form of a botched liquefying spell. When I turned around, I found Narcissa kneeling beside the fire.

“I’ve had sleep terrors since I was a child,” she murmured into the calm fire, and I shivered at the hollowness of her voice. “Ever since I could remember…But..they got so much worse after Lucius...after _Him..._ ”

She turned, her body outlined with gold from the flames. Flecks of reflected gold dancing in her blue irises. “It’s easier this way. Trust me.”

I could feel the tension radiating off her body in waves, hitting me in small pulses of energy. It was a new feeling--intense--and it wasn’t clear whether or not it was a new ability altogether or just another form of the bond showing itself via our magic, but there were other times to examine this new development, so I only shook my head and went to sit beside her.

“Sometimes the easier things aren’t necessarily better for you,” I spoke softly, closing my eyes and basking in the heat of the fire. “Sometimes...it takes grinding through the hard things and getting it over with.”

I turned around to face the woman who had yet to look at me. “Cutting corners just leads you with two extra corners to deal with,” I concluded, watching another gleaming tear slide down Narcissa’s newly healed cheek. Sighing, I simply conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it silently and I tried hard to ignore that she had started crying again.

“So…” I stood up and gathered all of the supplies Narcissa had been using. “We’re not doing this anymore.” A big puff of dramatic smoke later and the tiny area was clean of any potion making material. “We’re gonna sleep and deal with it all as it comes--”

“You have no right to tell me what to do,” Narcissa snapped and my teeth made a loud clack sound when I slammed my mouth shut, jaw tense. My entire nervous system bristled, but I quickly forced myself to relax. Narcissa Malfoy reminded me of a wounded animal. Always defensive and ready to bite, but deep down we both knew that she just wanted to feel safe. So, despite her sudden anger catching me off guard, I couldn’t find it in myself to be anything besides understanding.

“You’re right,” I whispered carefully. “I don't. But I--”

“ _NO!_ ” Narcissa shouted, shooting up from her kneeling position and twirling around to meet my gaze. “No one has the right to tell me what to do!” Blue eyes flashed with smothered agony and my heart began to beat a little faster. “Not you--” Narcissa pointed at me sharply.

“--not my father or my mother, or--or Lucius. Not the damned Dark Lord Himself,” she spat, face flushed red as her voice rose, her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath.

“I am--I’m... _bloody **fed up**_ with people demanding things of me! _Commanding_ me.” She clenched her hands into tight fists she kept at her side and it occurred to me that this was the first time I had seen her so unhinged. It was a breath of fresh air despite being scared she would hurt herself, so I simply stayed quiet and let her speak. Well, really, I had no idea how to respond and I couldn't help but wonder what had suddenly set her off, but of course, Narcissa brought my attention back to her with no effort at all on her part.

“I--” She shook her head and brought a palm to her quickly watering eyes. Her voice was brittle, but strong, but wavering and sharp. It made my heart ache even further, watching her mask dig into her real skin, cutting deep enough to let true feelings seep out in the most painful of ways. “I try so hard to be perfect and to listen. I tried to be the perfect daughter, the perfect wife, the perfect mother. I listened to everyone and I did as I was told! But it didn’t matter! No--It didn’t. It never did! My father still beat me, my mother looked on. My husband still beat me, my son had to watch. Even now, that very child hardly gives me a _fraction_ of the attention he gives his father. Why...why did I suffer all my life for nothing. _Why?_ ” Narcissa demanded harshly, but I knew better than to speak.

“You say you’re so bloody smart, so you can tell me that, Miss Knight, surely. If I did everything I was told my entire life yet I am still punished…” She shook her head and pushed her bangs from her eyes roughly. “Tell my why I deserve this. Tell me why this happened to me.” She shook her head, lip trembling, eyes wide and vulnerable. It wasn't very different than how she looked back at Malfoy Manor when she was begging for my help.

A chill ran down my spine making me shiver violently, but I held her gaze as steadily as I could. My heart thumped in my chest anxiously, and I licked my lips. I searched for the right words to say, and could only settle with the easiest sentence my mind could create at that moment. “What would you have me say, Narcissa?”

“The truth!” She screamed--pleaded almost--and my breath caught in my throat. Swallowing hard, I forced myself to calm down. Whether it was Narcissa’s anger affecting me or my own, I knew that letting my emotions get the better of me like before wouldn't help a single thing. So, I bit my tongue, swallowing words that landed curses on those who had hurt the woman in front of me. Dipping my head, I simply returned to my spot on the couch. The soft cushion welcomed me, and despite Narcissa's intense gaze, I allowed myself to relax. I had hoped by sitting on the couch, I could make myself smaller. A little less threatening, if you will. It seemed to work because Narcissa shoulders lowered by an inch even though her entire body was wound and ready to snap at the barest pressure. I cleared my throat and looked away.

“Truly?” I began. “I--I don’t know. All I know is that everything I tell you to do is because I care about what’s best for you. Someone like Lucius…Like your father...” I shook my head. “I couldn’t imagine them telling you to do anything that didn’t benefit them.”

Licking my lips, I looked up to see Narcissa with her watering eyes and trembling chin obviously trying her damnedest to not sit there and sob. I only made sure to hold her gaze, my eyes filled with an absolute resolve. “But...I’m not them, Cissa. I can’t force you to believe that...I can just...prove that to you.” I whispered that last part more to myself than anything and eventually lied myself back down.

“You don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to.”

The room was silent, barring the crackle of the fire.

“I only ask two things of you, Narcissa…” I pulled up the covers and got as comfortable as I could get despite the tense atmosphere before continuing. “Don’t hurt yourself and please...just let me help.”

There was no response as I ran through our conversation like a cinematic movie behind my closed eyes. I tried to pinpoint what exactly had made her snap like that, but no answer came. Eventually, my thoughts slugged on until exhaustion took over and I decided to blame her outburst on simple pent up energy just to appease my tired mind. It wasn't until I heard Narcissa's bed creak and groan under pressure that I allowed myself to finally sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. That might be one of the shortest chapters I've ever published, and it isn't my favorite, but it's definitely something. (・・；)  
> Hopefully, you folx still enjoyed it, and as always, a huge thanks to Theia marie (AKA SIRENOFTHENORTH57 ) for all the great comments and support. Not gonna lie, they're definitely the reason why I'm making sure to update this story as much as I am. :)))))
> 
> PS: Any and all mistakes are mine, and mine alone. I can't finalize this chapter in any way, shape, or form, so I decided to post it and deal with the aftermath before I just never post a single thing again. hahahahplshelpmehahaha


End file.
